Sommarens alla överraskningar
by Nallemaja
Summary: Sommaren efter OotP. Harry sörjer Sirius, men vad är det för människor som har flyttat in i grannhuset på Privet Drive? Fullt av lustiga förvecklingar och romantiska ögonblick.
1. Överraskningen på Privet Drive

**Överraskningen på Privet Drive**

Sällan hade han känt sig så eländig. Inte nog med att han måste vara hos sina släktingar, dessutom skulle Marge komma på besök igen. Eller besök och besök, om han kände henne rätt tänkte hon stanna så länge hon fick och äta så mycket mat hon någonsin bara kunde.

Harry satt på sängen uppe på övervåningen på Privet Drive 4 och stirrade in i väggen. Hela hans tillvaro hade gått i bitar de senaste veckorna. Sirius hade dött och Harry kunde inte undvika att känna sig avundsjuk. Själv hade han fått veta att han var den ende som skulle kunna besegra Voldemort, världens mäktigaste onda trollkarl. Och framförallt en liten fras hörde han om och om igen ur profetian "den ene måste dö för den andres hand", "den ene måste dö för den andres hand", "den ene måste dö för den andres hand", "den ene måste dö för den andres hand"…

Hur länge han egentligen hade suttit där på samma ställe insåg han inte förrän gatlyktorna tändes utanför hans fönster. I hela hans liv på Privet Drive som han kunde minnas hade gatlyktorna alltid verkat tröstande. Som de utgjorde ett slags beskydd mot mörkret, så länge de lös kunde ingen komma åt honom där han var.

"HA, som om några gatlyktor skulle skydda mot Voldemort och hans dödsätare. _You wish_!" Otåligt hoppade han ner från sängen och drog med sig jackan som han använde i mugglarvärlden. Som tur var hade han fixat den med hjälp av lite magi på skolan, så nu satt den i alla fall hyfsat bekvämt, även om det fortfarande syntes att den varit Dudleys tidigare. Ut ur rummet, ner på bottenvåningen och ut från huset. Snabbt, han ville inte bli sedd. Allt för att undvika familjen Drusley.

Väl utomhus valde han sin promenadväg från förra sommaren. Bort från Privet Drive och allt där som fick honom att känna sig instängd. Snabbare och snabbare gick han, men känslan av instängdhet och maktlös förtvivlan blev bara större.

Tillslut orkade han inte mer, utan föll ihop i en hög på en lekplats långt bortom alla välkända gator kring Privet Drive. Och äntligen kom tårarna, de bara välde ut. Han orkade inte längre hålla de inom sig. Rent logiskt kunde han skratta åt sig själv – en tonåring som låg och storbölade på en lekplats mitt i natten – men han brydde sig inte. Det enda som spelade någon roll var smärtan som bodde inom honom. Smärtan och saknaden efter Sirius.

Långt efter det att tårarna hade torkat låg han där, hopkrupen i en liten boll, medan snyftningarna rev och slet i hans kropp. Han kände sig verkligen som ett vrak. Inget i världen var som det skulle. Och det enda som hade betytt något för honom var borta och det var hans eget fel.

Dimman glittrade vit och förförisk i morgonsolens första strålar, ändå tvekade Harry att gå tillbaka till Privet Drive. Han visste vad som väntade där. Istället vandrade han planlöst vidare på olika gator, valde slumpvis om han skulle gå höger eller vänster i en korsning, om han skulle vika av på en stig eller fortsätta rakt fram på vägen. Han frös så han skakade och han var hungrig.

När han tänkte efter hade han inte ätit sen morgonen dagen innan. Familjen Dursley hade "firat" hans hemkomst från Hogwarts med att servera Dudleys älsklingsrätt. Och till frukost dagen efter hade Dudley, mästerboxaren, fått ägg och bacon, medan Harry hade fått en gammal grapefrukt och en torr brödskiva. Det var det enda han hade ätit sen han lämnade Hogwartsexpressen och sina vänner bakom sig på Kings Cross i London. 

Klockan hann bli närmare tio på förmiddagen innan hungern tillslut tvingade honom tillbaka till Privet Drive och ännu en dag i förtvivlad ensamhet. Och när han väl kom tillbaka fick han en rejäl utskällning efter alla noter – "Kunde han inte åtminstone vara så tacksam för att han fick bo hos dem att han inte försvann redan andra natten. Det hade kommit massor med underliga typer och knackat på för att få reda på var Harry hade tagit vägen, vad skulle grannarna tro om dem!" – Vernon fortsatte länge och väl medan Harry själv letade rätt på några torra brödbitar och åt upp dem allt eftersom han hittade dem, utan att lyssna speciellt ingående på Vernons haranger.

"Och tro inte att du får gå och lägga dig och sova nu bara för att du varit borta hela natten, nej idag ska du fixa trädgården. Gräset behöver klippas och häcken är alldeles för spretig. Och när du ändå håller på så behöver det rensas ogräs i rabatterna.", Petunia hade lagom kommit in i köket för att laga lunch när Harry var på väg därifrån efter att ha beslutat att det inte fanns mer brödbitar eller annan gammal mat att äta upp.

Med en suck gjorde Harry som hans moster hade beordrat honom. Han var för trött för att orka bry sig om att bråka om det. Den striden fick han ta en annan dag.

Framåt halv fyra-tiden var han klar med gräsklippningen och höll just på att klippa häcken mot nummer 6 som något hände som han aldrig vart med om tidigare på Privet Drive. På garageinfarten till grannen svängde nämligen en rostig, nedklottrad minibuss in och parkerade och ut klev fem ungdomar, varav två av tjejerna hade varsin bebis i famnen och den tredje tjejen uppenbart var gravid. De två killarna var allt som människorna på Privet Drive kämpade hela sina liv för att inte bli förknippade med – alla fem klädda i läderjackor och håret färgat i diverse färger såg de ut som riktiga rebeller. Vad hade dessa ungdomar med familjen McClaggan att göra?

Harry behövde inte vända sig om för att förstå att både Petunia och Vernon glodde ut genom fönstret på nykomlingarna. Men vad hjälpte det honom, dessa ungdomar skulle med största sannolikhet snart vara borta igen. Harry återvände sin koncentration till häcken som han höll på att klippa och såg inte de sista tre människorna som klev ut ur minibussen. En vuxen man och en kvinna i traditionell skotsk kilt och en ung tjej med smaragdgröna ögon.


	2. Tant Marge stora chock

**Tant Marge stora chock**

Trots Moodys och de andra från Ordens hot om att komma till Harrys försvar, så var Harrys liv snabbt tillbaka i sin vanliga rytm. Alltid var det något som skulle fixas och ordnas så fort han visade sig. Det skulle tvättas och städas, maten skulle lagas och ogräset rensas, staketet skulle lagas och huset målas. De enda gångerna han fick vara ifred var när det kom besök till familjen. Fast då skulle han å andra sidan inte alls visa sig eller på något annat sätt meddela sin närvaro. Av ungdomarna i huset bredvid hade han knappt sett något alls sen de kom.

Alldeles för snabbt kom den fredagen som Harry hade fruktat ända sen han fick reda på det – det var dagen då faster Marge skulle komma. "Hans sista timmar i en gnutta av frihet", skrev han i ett brev till Hermione och Ron på fredagsförmiddagen. Efter det var han tvungen att städa hela huset en extra gång och sen försöka hinna laga lunch till familjen.

Vernon kom hem från jobbet tillsammans med Marge, och syskonen slog sig direkt ner vid köksbordet och såg uppfordrande på Harry, som blev tvungen att servera lunchen till dem och fick inte äta själv förrän alla andra redan hade ätit färdigt. Men han brydde inte sig längre, så hade det varit så många gånger förut. "Det enda positiva är att den här gången hade hon inte Ripper med sig i alla fall", tänkte Harry

Redan samma kväll ringde det helt plötsligt på dörren och utanför stod mannen från huset bredvid tillsammans med de båda tonårspojkarna. Som tur var, för Harrys del i alla fall, var det Petunia som öppnade dörren och inte Harry. Utan att presentera sig klev främlingarna rakt in i köket. Petunia och Vernon bara gapade över fräckheten.

"G'kväll", hälsade skotten. "Jag heter Bob McClaggan, och detta är Mike och Oscar. Vi såg att mrs. Lovegood kom hit i eftermiddags, så vi beslöt att komma över en sväng, jag å grabbarna. De andra var tyvärr upptagna."

"VAD MENAR N…", började Vernon ilsket, men blev hindrad av att Marge, som ramlade av stolen med en duns. Det som hände sen kom helt som en chock för Harry, något liknande hade aldrig hänt i hela hans liv på Privet Drive. Petunia for upp och började skrika. Vernon såg ut att få en rejäl chock själv, för han stirrade tomt rakt ut i luften. Dudley började skratta så att han nästan vek sig dubbel. Främlingarna däremot tog hela situationen med ett lugn som förvånade Harry. Mike och Oscar klev helt sonika fram till Marge och lyfte med fast hand upp henne på stolen.

"V-va-va-atten…" hördes en svag stämma och det dröjde innan Harry insåg att det var Marge. Snabbt fyllde han ett glas och ställde fram det åt henne.

"Varsegod mrs. Lovegood.", den äldre av pojkarna höll fram glaset åt henne, så att Marge bara behövde låta vattnet rinna in i munnen på henne.

"Mrs. Lovegood? Vad menar de Marge!", det var Petunia som återhämtade sig först.

"Åhhh, inget att bry sig om, inget alls. Bara strunta i det, kära du." Färgen började sakta återvända till Marge likbleka ansikte. Samtidigt svarade dock skotten: "Mrs. Majorie Lovegood och hennes man har gjort oss alla en stor tjänst under året genom att låta oss få ha en kontaktverksamhet i hennes hus, eftersom hon ändå för det mesta är ute och reser eller är i Ottery St. Catchpole, hos hennes nuvarande man. När vi nu har fått ärva både min fars hus här bredvid ert, och fått mrs. Lovegoods hus i bröllopspresent, har vi kunnat utvidga vår verksamhet ytterligare, men fortfarande är vi beroende av generösa människor som paret Lovegood och många andra för att klara oss både ekonomiskt och praktiskt." Tant Marge, generös!

"MISS MAJORIE DURSLEY! HÖR DU INTE VAD HAN ANKLAGAR DIG FÖR! STÅ UPP OCH FÖRSVARA DIG!", röt Vernon så att alla i köket hoppade högt.

"Lugna ner dig Vernon, kära du, ta det inte på det viset… Det, det skedde så… så snabbt. Han, mr Lovegood, och jag träffades förra året och det ena gav det andra…" Marge drog efter andan. "Vi träffades hos överste Fubster på en av hans trädgårdsfester. Mr Lovgood, han är redaktör för en tidning, blev väldigt intresserad när jag berättade att jag sysslade med hundavel, han är nämligen väldigt intresserad av djur han med. Efter det träffades vi några fler gånger under sommaren och sen i samband med olyckan i höstas kom han och hälsade på mig på sjukhuset flera gånger. Och ja, på den vägen är det, vi gifte oss den andra juli och nu är han och hans dotter, han är änkling, på en viktig vetenskaplig expedition till Sverige. De forskar efter en mycket ovanlig djurart."

Det blev dödstyst i köket en lång stund. Vernon bara gapade och Petunia gav tillslut uttryck för vad resten tänkte: "Är du gift? Varför då?"

Det var först långt senare, långt efter midnatt, som Harry insåg en sak: mr Lovegood måste vara Lunas pappa. Han var redaktör för en tidning, the Qiubbler, de bodde i närheten av Ottery St. Catchpole, Lunas mamma var död och Luna skulle med sin pappa på en expedition till Sverige nu i sommar för att leta efter vad man skulle kunna kalla "ovanliga djur"…


	3. Hermione slår till

**3. Hermione slår till  
**Morgonen därpå var lik de flesta andra under sommarlovet. Solen sken in genom det öppna fönstret och The Daily Profet låg på nattygsbordet tillsammans med Harrys glasögon. Riktigt allt var dock inte som det brukade, på Harrys kudde satt nämligen Hedwig och bet honom kärleksfullt i näsan, eller åtminstone trodde Harry att hon menade det på det viset – ärligt talat gjorde det ganska ont. Men när Harry fick på sig glasögonen så fick han syn på brevet hon hade med sig och befriade henne från det. Hedwig flög bort till buren, drack lite vatten och stoppade huvudet och somnade i det närmaste ögonblickligen, antagligen hade hon flugit hela natten för att leverera det. Harry struntade dock i henne, utan öppnade brevet och läste:

_Käre Harry,  
när du får det här brevet är jag redan i Bulgarien, hos Viktor. Anledningen till att jag inte har berättat det tidigare är att jag har haft en känsla av att någon eller något skulle hindra mig från att åka dit om de (jag vet inte vem, jag anklagar inte dig för det, men för säkerhets skull har jag inte berättat det för någon överhuvudtaget) hade vetat detta. Och jag blir inte av med känslan. Har jättedåligt samvete för att jag inte har berättat det för dig och Ron, men jag hoppas att du förstår och förlåter mig._

Mina föräldrar kommer att bli rosenrasande, om de fick bestämma skulle jag sitta inomhus hela dagarna och plugga. Det är faktiskt så att varje gång jag får ångest över prov och betyg så är det genom att jag tänker på hur de skulle reagera om jag blev underkänd. Egentligen bryr jag mig inte speciellt mycket över hur det går i skolan, bara jag klarar mig hyfsat. Beundrar verkligen Fred och George som vågar stå upp mot Molly och Arthurs förväntningar och gå sin egen väg. Om mina föräldrar försöker ringa till dig (tror inte att de ska kunna få tag på ditt telefonnummer, men man vet aldrig, när de väl företar sig något kan dem bli ganska besatta av det), så säg bara att jag mår bra och att de inte behöver bekymra sig för mig. Men vad du än säger – berätta inte var jag är!

Hur som helst tänker jag stanna här fram till en vecka innan skolan börjar igen, och efter det har jag bokat ett rum på Den Läckande Kitteln (även det är hemligt till vidare, så berätta det inte för någon är du snäll). Skicka Hedwig med ett brev om vilken dag ni (för du och Ron tänker väl åka dit tillsammans?) kommer att vara där, så kanske vi kan ses då.

Var på din vakt mot Voldemort, Dödsätarna, Dementorer och allt annat som kan vilja dig illa. Tänker på dig!  
Kram Hermione  
  
Harry stirrade länge och väl på brevet. Läste igenom det en gång till, vände och vred på det och läste det ytterligare några gånger, men inget nytt dök upp. Hermione hade dragit iväg till Viktor Krum i Bulgarien, och hon hade inte bara dragit iväg, hon hade även RYMT hemifrån utan att säga det till någon. Hermione, som alltid hade varit en besserwisser och aldrig brutit en regel utan att Ron eller han varit med. Kunde det vara sant att hela hennes uppväxt hade varit så illa som hon påstod, att hennes förkärlek för böcker var något som hennes föräldrar TVINGAT henne till? Okej, han hade inga föräldrar och Dursley hade inte varit mycket till ersättning, men hur kan föräldrar tvinga sina barn till en sådan stress över att få bra betyg?

Harry rotade fram ett nytt stycke pergament för att svara på Hermiones brev. Men vad skulle han skriva? Efter mycket funderande blev det ett mycket kort svar.

_Kära Hermione,  
så du åker till Bulgarien bara sådär? Hoppas att Viktor är värt allt besvär. Hoppas att dina föräldrar inte ringer hit, för det mesta är det Vernon eller Dudley som svarar i telefon och då vet man aldrig hur det går. De gillar inte att mina vänner stör deras välordnade, normala liv._

Visst ska vi höra av oss om när vi åker till Diagongränden, ser fram emot att träffa dig där. Ha en bra sommar. Harry  
  
Det dröjde ända fram till lunch innan Harry träffade tant Marge och insåg att Hermione inte var den enda kvinnan med hemligheter just nu, som betedde sig underligt och så totalt emot hur hon brukade. Hur skulle han göra för att få reda på om mr. Lovegood verkligen var Lunas pappa eller om han helt hade fått det om bakfoten? Ett sätt vore att fråga henne rakt ut, men det innebar att han frivilligt måste utsätta sig för att befinna sig i hennes närvaro och det vara absolut sista han ville. De nya grannarna verkade dock känna henne, de kanske visste något, men hur frågar man om något sådant; "ursäkta, men Marges man råkar inte vara en trollkarl?". Han visste ju inte ens vad mr. Lovegood hette i förnamn! Men det var helt klart ett bättre sätt än att fråga Marge själv, så på något sätt fick det väl bli så. Harry kunde ju ändå inte skryta med att ha ett gott ryckte om sig i Little Whining, så vad gjorde det om han ställde konstiga frågor till grannarna?

Trots att Harry hade bestämt sig för att prata med de nya grannarna så snart som möjligt, dröjde det ända tills på kvällen onsdagen följande vecka innan han fick möjlighet att lämna huset obevakat, och då gjorde han det enbart tack vare att Petunia gick till attack mot mrs. Figg och började anklaga henne för att inte hålla ordning på sina katter, utan att hon tillät dem att helt fritt använda Petunias rosenrabatter som toalett.

Snabbt skyndade sig Harry bort från fönstren han höll på att putsa och smet in till grannarna bakvägen, så att Petunia inte skulle se honom. Den första han fick syn på var den späda tjejen, i en lång kornblå klänning, som stod och vattnade några rosor i bortre änden av trädgården.

"Ursäkta mig, men vet du vem…", Harry hann inte längre innan flickan vände sig om och utbrast med det varmaste leendet han sett hittills i sitt liv: "Harry Potter, så du vågade dig äntligen hit. Jag har väntat på dig. Välkommen!"


	4. Kvinnor!

"**Kvinnor!"**

"Har du inte hört att det är oartigt att lämna munnen på vid gavel?", skrattade flickan. "Man vet aldrig vad som flyger in." Harry kände hur han rodnade, vilket ledde till att hon fnissade ännu mer, vilket fick Harry att ilskna till – han brukade faktiskt ha koll på vad han gjorde. Och bara stå och gapa inför en vilt främmande människa, det var ju inte så snyggt direkt! Men helt konstigt kanske det inte var med tanke på att just denna vilt främmande människa verkade veta vem han var. "Hur – hur vet – hur vet du – vet du vem jag – vem jag är?", fick Harry fram. Inget svar, bara massa mer fniss. Gud vad irriterande detta fnissande! Sånt höll aldrig Hermione på med! Kunde hon inte sluta! Bete sig som en normal flicka som man kunde prata med!

"Nähä, om du inte vill säga det så går jag!" Harry vände på klacken och skyndade därifrån. Ilskan kokade i honom och späddes bara på ännu mer för varje litet fnitterljud som han hörde från andra sidan staketet. Som tur var hade mrs. Figg och Petunia försvunnit någon annanstans. Han ignorerade att Petunia skulle skälla på honom för att han inte putsat färdigt fönstren, lämnade han snabbt trädgården. Utan att tänka närmre på det tog han sin gamla promenad bort mot lekplatsen som varit hans tillflykt under många långa timmar förra sommaren. Ilskan kokade fortfarande i honom. Inget han gjorde blev rätt! Varför ens försöka, varför lägga sig i andras liv? Och varför envisades andra med att lägga sig i hans liv hela tiden? Hade människor inte nog med sina egna liv! Nä, det var ju han – den berömde Harry Potter – som alla kände. Det var ju han som skulle döda Voldemort, det var HAN som måste hållas vid liv fram tills han hade blivit en mördare. HA! Som om det någonsin skulle kunna bli rätt att mörda en annan människa, oavsett vad den människan hade gjort mot andra. Kunde de inte se att det var bättre att han dog än att han dödade, kunde de inte förstå att det enda han ville ha var en familj – sin egen familj. Sin egen mamma och pappa, sin gudfar och kanske, kanske några syskon. Åhh, vad han avundades Ron alla hans bröder och Ginny. Vilka vänner, vilken gemenskap… Istället var han fast på Privet Drive med släktingar som behandlade honom som skit – som en husalf!

Fram och tillbaka vandrade Harry över den tomma lekplatsen och sparkade upp stora sandmoln. Fram och tillbaka, fram och tillbaka. Fullmånen lekte kurragömma bland molnen, ibland badade lekplatsen i månljus, ibland var det beckmörkt. Timmarna passerade långsamt förbi utan att något hände, endast utmärkta av Harrys spår i sanden som bara blev fler och fler.

"Hey, big D! Kom hit, din konstiga kusin är på lekplatsen igen! Ska vi slå ner honom som vi brukade innan han blev ivägskickad till den dära skolan?" Harry hörde ropen, men mottog dem snarast med glädje. Äntligen någon han kunde få ut all sin ilska på – och om det var han som blev anfallen så hade han rätt att försvara sig! Adrenalinet strömmade till och han kände sig mycket piggare, mycket mer uppmärksam på sin omgivning än tidigare under natten, mer alert. Nu hörde han rösterna tydligt. "Nä, man vet aldrig vad han tar sig till, han tappar kontrollen helt och hållet. Totalt livsfarlig. Akta er för honom.", Dudleys svar uttryckte ett förakt som Harry småskrattade åt, ett förakt som Dudley bara gav sken av inför sina vänner. På Privet Drive var han minsann inte lika kaxig längre, inte efter dementorattacken förra sommaren. Men så lätt gav sig inte resten av gänget: "Ähh, Dudley, tror du verkligen att VI tror på tramset med att HAN skulle vara kriminell? Vilka idioter tar du oss för?" Harry spände musklerna i väntan på Dudleys svar, men Dudley verkade ha blivit svarslös för sekunderna rann iväg utan att det kom något svar. Sekunderna blev till minuter, men sen kom svaret: Mopederna startades och ljudet ökade i styrka, de var på väg rakt mot lekplatsen där Harry var. Hans respit var över.

Automatiskt greppade Harry efter trollstaven. Tankarna for kors och tvärs genom huvudet, skulle han riskera att använda magi mot ett helt gäng mugglare? Den här gången skulle han inte ens kunna försvara sig med att det var dementorer som attackerade, den här gången var det ett gäng mugglare som bara hade en enda avsikt: Att slå ner honom! Nej, det var inte värt det. Han måste försvara sig som en mugglare. Med en suck stoppade han tillbaka trollstaven i fickan. I samma ögonblick kände han en hand på sin axel!

"Harry", viskade någon i hans öra. "Bra gjort. Nu tar jag hand om dem." En viskning till, men den här gången kunde han inte höra vad rösten sa, men borta vid motorcyklarna hördes en kraftig smäll, följt av skrik och döende motorer.

"Vem, vad? Vad gjorde du?", försökte Harry viska tillbaka. Det enda som markerade att den andre var kvar, var greppet han fortfarande höll om axeln. Men inget svar i övrigt.

Först efter någon minut viskade rösten i Harrys öra igen: "Kom". Hur följer man efter någon som är osynlig, hann Harry tänka efter innan en ljusglob från spetsen av en trollstav uppenbarades vid hans sida. "Kom", uppmanade rösten för andra gången, och den här gången följde Harry med utan några invändningar.

Promenaden slutade på Wisteria Walk utanför mrs. Figgs hus. Två snabba knackningar och främlingen öppnade dörren och knuffade in Harry. I det svaga belysningen i hallen kunde Harry se hur Tufty satt på vakt i fönstret och framför honom stod "TONKS!"

"Trevligt att du minns mig Harry. Men nu får vi lov att kliva in, det är ytterst oartigt att stå i någon annans hall och prata en massor, speciellt inte när man väckt personen i fråga klockan halv fyra på morgonen.", återigen knuffade hon Harry framför sig, vidare in till vardagsrummet, där Arabella Figg, mr. Paws, Tibbles och senaste tillskottet, ms. Wizzy, satt i soffan. Tonks knuffade ner Harry i en av fåtöljerna mitt emot mrs. Figg.

"Vad har hänt Tonks?", frågade mrs. Figg, samtidigt som hon plockade fram en tekanna och tre tekoppar.

"Ärligt talat, inte så mycket som jag befarade kunde hända när jag skickade meddelandet. Dudley och hans gäng tänkte hoppa på Harry, men som tur var insåg Harry själv att magi inte var lösningen redan innan jag kunde ingripa. Sen var det hela löst på någon minut med hjälp av några enkla besvärjelser. Fixade fram några spikar på marken där de körde, så ena framhjulet på en av mopparna sprängdes och sen hade de fullt upp med att köra in i varandra och skrika och gapa på varandra, så vi kunde i lugn och ro smita iväg hit."

"Hrmm, ibland ska man ha tur också. Dumbledore skulle komma om en timme sa han. Men om inget har hänt är det kanske lika bra att vi meddelar honom, så slipper han ta sig hit i natt. Klockan börjar bli mycket, speciellt när man börjar bli gammal, då är man inte gjord för att vara uppe dygnet runt längre." Mrs. Figg skyndade ut i köket och återvände någon minut senare. "Han tackade för att vi kvinnor fixade det hela så bra och tyckte att sova lät som en utmärkt idé, han till och med rekommenderade OSS att sova för, som han sa "morgondagen skulle med alla sannolikhet bli lång den med". Så ta med unge herrn hem till honom så avlöser McGonagall dig om drygt två timmar. Hoppas du orkar hålla dig vaken till dess. God natt."

Den natten sov Harry mycket litet. Mycket irriterade Harry men attityden att prata över huvudet på honom fick honom verkligen att känna en stor motvilja mot folk. Hela hans liv hade Dursleys gjort det och i deras fall var det en riktigt angenäm omväxling, men när Tonks, som han hade trott var hans vän, gjorde det mot honom, visste han inte vart han skulle ta vägen. Ena stunden var han arg som ett bi, i nästa stund kände han sig bara sårad och ledsen. Tillslut, vid halv sjutiden, gav han upp alla försök att sova och skrev ett kort brev till ron.

_Hej Ron,_

_ibland är livet orättvist och just nu behandlar alla mig som luft. Antingen vet de vem jag är och vägrar svara på hur, eller så pratar de över huvudet på mig. Andra gömmer hemligheter eller bara sticker och lämnar mig med massor med frågor. För att inte glömma slavdrivarna som tvingar mig att arbeta! Så mycket var Ordens löfte värt att jobba för att jag skulle få en dräglig tillvaro här i sommar. Allt detta och mycket mer har världens mest opålitliga släkte – kvinnor – gjort mot mig! Mitt råd till dig är att undvika dem i största möjliga mån, och om du måste umgås med dem – lita INTE på dem!_

_Hoppas att du har en bättre sommar än vad jag har. Akta dig för kvinnorna! Hälsningar Harry_


	5. Överraskande ugglor

**Överraskande ugglor**

Redan nästa morgon var Hedwig tillbaka med Rons svar.

_Hej Harry,_

_sant så sant, lita aldrig på en kvinna, oavsett om det är din mor, din syster, din kompis eller någon annan. De är mer obegripliga och opålitliga än mugglare! Utrota hellre kvinnorna än mugglare! Ron_

Att UTROTA alla kvinnor var väl att ta i? Alla verkade vara helt skruvade denna sommar, ingen betedde sig som förut. Lika bra att äta frukost så han orkade tänka sen. Nere i köket höll Petunia på och bakade. Vernon var antagligen redan på jobbet och Dudley brukade inte visa sig förrän runt lunchtid – tidigast! Vad Marge gjorde föredrog Harry att helst inte veta, trots att han fortfarande var nyfiken på hur det stod till med hennes högst eventuella giftermål med Lunas pappa.

"Här, det kom ett brev till dig med posten i morse", Petunia plockade upp ett brev ur förklädesfickan och gav det till Harry. Brevet såg mycket vanligt ut. Ett enkelt vitt kuvert, med frimärke och adress, skrivet med vanligt blått bläck och stämplat i Glasgow. Harry tittade förundrat på det en stund, vem skrev vanliga mugglar brev till honom - och från Glasgow! Han kände ingen i Glasgow... Men utsidan gav inget svar, så han slet upp det, samtidigt som han rostade smörgåsarna.

_Harry Potter,_

_då ugglor är lätta att fånga in under postleveranser väljer jag att skicka ett "mugglarbrev" till dig, än så länge tror vi inte att dödsätarna har gett sig på att försöka leta igenom det enorma brevflöde som strömmar genom mugglarnas postcentraler._

_Till saken: som du antagligen redan har uppmärksammat så attackerar dödsätarna dagligen här och var. Ministeriet agerar dock inte, utan ägnar sig mest åt att utreda HUR Voldemort kunde komma in i deras "högborg". Vi i Orden har en obehagligt stor känsla av att det inte bara rör sig om politikens vanliga "jag förnekar all kännedom, jag är inte skyldig till hur det kunde gå såhär". Men men, detta har ytterst lite med dig att göra. Egentligen bara två saker – du kommer tyvärr inte kunna besöka Kråkboet som tanken var, utan familjen Weasley kommer att flytta in i Högkvarteret igen, om det känns som en bra lösning för dig. Vi förstår om det känns svårt att komma dit igen nu när Sirius inte längre är kvar där._

_Det andra är att attackerna har hindrat oss från att ta itu med ceremonin efter Sirius död, men vi kan inte skjuta upp det längre. Planen är att hålla det på Hogwarts vid fyratiden på lördagen den 27e juli. Mrs Figgs kommer ordna med flampulver åt dig, hennes spis är inkopplad på nätverket. Självklart kommer vi ordna med eskort åt dig. Vi kan inte lova något just nu, men om läget tillåter det så var beredd på att inte återvända till Privet Drive efter ceremonin. Men vi hör av oss närmare om alla praktiska detaljer dagen innan ceremonin._

_Vänliga hälsningar Albus Dumbledore_

"Vad ville Albus?", frågade Petunia honom när han lyfte på huvudet. Tusen tankar sköt genom Harrys huvud – hur kunde Petunia veta att brevet var från Dumbledore? Uppenbarligen hade han dock uttalat just den tanken högt, för Petunia fortsatte; "Det finns bara en människa som lever idag som skriver ett vanligt brev med den omsorgen om sina snirkliga bokstäver. Lily hade alltid lika roligt åt alla hans brev." Petunia! Pratade hon FRIVILLIGT! om Lily OCH Dumbledore? För andra gången på bara något dygn fånstirrade Harry, med mun på vid gavel, på en annan människa. Men Petunia hade återgått till sitt bak och verkade inte märka något av sin fostersons oerhörda förvåning.

I flera dagar efteråt ångrade Harry att han inte hade tagit tillfället i akt att fråga mer om sin mamma och vad Petunia egentligen visste om Dumbledore och trollkarlsvärlden, men försvarade sig själv med att han inte HADE kunnat säga något - SÅ chockad hade han varit. Och redan nästa gång han sett Petunia så hade hon varit på sitt vanliga, befallande humör.

Måndagen kom med ett strålande väder. Solen gassade och det räckte med att sticka ut näsan utanför dörren innan man blev genomsvettig. Men det hade inte hindrat Petunia från att tvinga honom att klippar gräset för minst hundrade gången den sommaren. Själv hade hon åkt iväg med Vernon och Marge för att titta på andras trädgårdar under dagen. Men nu var han nästan klar, sen skulle han passa på att ta en glass ur frysen. Fram och tillbaka över gräsmattan bara en enda gång till. Då fick han syn på något som närmade sig vid horisonten. En liten prick som snabbt blev större. "Hedwig!" Fågeln kom snabbt dykande och landade på gräsklipparen och räckte fram benet med brevet. Harry kastade en blick över axeln, ingen kollade vad han gjorde eller…?

_Hej Harry,_

händer det något kul hos dig? Här är det dödstråkigt. Fred och George flyttade in till lägenheten ovanpå deras butik. Det går visst super för dem. Ron och Mamma bråkar hela tiden – han säger att han ska flytta in hos Fred och George han med, han hjälper ju dem både nu och då, men Mamma tillåter det inte – och när de inte skriver åt varandra så talar de inte heller med varandra och ingen lyssnar på mig. Pappa bara jobbar, det är kaos på ministeriet, eller så är han ute på uppdrag för Orden. Ser fram emot att få komma till Högkvarteret igen. Synd bara att Hermione är i Bulgarien. Men Loony kommer nog att få komma dit istället. Fick ett brev från henne häromdagen, de hade visst hittat några snorkackor nu, så de skulle försöka komma hem tills i slutet av veckan. Bill och Fleur har förlovat sig och bröllop planeras redan innan vi åker tillbaka till Hogwarts. Känns jättekonstigt. Dumbledore verkar redan ha en ny lärare på gång till försvar mot svartkonster, och han verkade nöjd med vem det nu är, så tyvärr kommer det nog inte behövas några DA-möten under året, men du verkligen toppen som lärare. Percy och Pappa har försonats verkar det som, men vi har fortfarande inte sett till honom här hemma. Vi ses snart. Ginny

"Hej! Leverera ugglan brev till dig?", Harry vände sig om. Där, precis på andra sidan staketet stod hon med de gröna ögonen och tittade på honom. Vad svarar man på det? Kunde han förneka? "Jag har sett henne flera gånger nu sen jag kom hit. Första gången blev jag verkligen förvånad, en uggla mitt i stan? Men sen släppte du in henne i huset och då fick jag se att hon hade ett brev med sig! Hur har du lyckats dressera henne som brevduva? Måste ha varit jättesvårt!"

"Ja, visst är hon duktigt? Jag fick henne som present när jag fyllde år, av en djurskötare." Nåja, det var ju faktiskt sant, även om inte hela sanningen.

"Åhh, jag skulle också vilja ha en egen uggla. De är så fina, så kloka. Där jag bodde när jag var liten fanns det massor med ugglor. Ibland kunde hoandet hålla på hela nätterna, men det var sällan man fick syn på dem. Bäst tycker jag om de små, för de är så söta, men mamma tyckte aldrig det passade att ha en uggla och här får vi inte ha några egna djur alls. Men en postuggla, vad kul det vore."

"Ehh, vill du hälsa på henne?"

"Ohhh ja, hemskt gärna!"

"Hedwig heter hon", sa Harry och gick fram till staketet och räckte fram ugglan så att tjejen kunde hälsa på henne. Sakta strök hon handen över de vita fjädrarna.

"Förresten, jag heter Helene, Helene Evans" Hon sträckte fram sin hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter, men det vet du ju redan." Harry tog hennes och skakade den.

"Jo, min lillebror, Mark Evans, bor här i närheten hos en fosterfamilj och han avslöjade att det fanns en Harry Potter här i huset bredvid vårt. Mark blev nerslagen förra sommaren av din kusin, Dudley. Fast det är inte första gången han blev nerslagen. Vår styvfar misshandlade både oss och vår mamma. Som tur är slipper vi honom nu, han är död, självmord. Innan han sköt sig själv sköt han mamma också. Det var lite tragiskt, men sånt är livet. Min biologiska pappa har jag aldrig träffat, men mamma trodde att han dog innan jag föddes."

"Mina föräldrar är också döda."

"Mmm, det förstod jag redan. Varför skulle du annars bo hos dina kusiner? Har du några syskon?"

"Nej, de dog när jag bara var ett år."

"Synd, annars hade du gärna fått varit min storebror. Du har samma ögonfärg som mamma hade." Samma ögonfärg? Hur många gånger hade inte Harry fått höra att han hade samma ögonfärg som sin mamma? Tänk om hon hade kunnat överleva Voldemorts attack och han skulle ha haft riktiga syskon. Tusen känslor rördes upp i honom. Ilska över Voldemort, tårar över föräldrarna. Och något annat, något han inte riktigt visste vad det var. Men det hade med en viss fröken Evans att göra.


	6. Betyg och besök

**Betyg och besök**

Hur han hade avslutat samtalet med Helene samtidigt som hans inre kokade av tårar och ilska visste han inte efteråt. Men på något sätt hade han lyckats att varken gråta eller skrika innan han hade kommit in på rummet, men då hade han istället släppt alla fördämningar och gråtit och skrikit i flera timmar, ända tills han tårarna tog slut och skriken bara var en tunn viskning.

Men nu var det torsdag och han hade inte sett henne sen dess. Han kom ofta på sig med att titta efter henne och att göra saker på ett sånt sätt att han eventuellt skulle kunna få se en skymt av henne, men hon var borta. Det störde honom ATT han VILLE se henne, hon var ju bara en… Bara en…, en… Vad hon var visste han inte, och det störde honom också. Han tyckte framförallt inte om att hon störde honom, det blev så mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på att vantrivas på Privet Drive när det var någon som hela tiden väckte angenäma känslor inom honom… Men äntligen hade han fått något annat att tänka på. GET-resultaten hade kommit. I brevet stod det:

_Bäste student, Harry Potter, här kommer nu resultaten av dina examina, GET-nivå, i juni tidigare i år. Resultaten är fastställda av ansvarig examinator och granskade av ministeriets utbildningskommitté. Ingen av dina lärare har sett betygen innan du får dem och har heller inte kunnat påverka dem. Allt beror på hur bra eller dåligt du lyckades vid detta tillfälle._

_Som du ser är betygen uppdelade i ett praktisk och ett teoretisk betyg, precis som vid själva examinationen. Under det återfinns en gradering av kurserna efter A) Klasser du är minst godkänd i och klarat kraven, satta i enhet med undervisande lärare, för att fortsätta läsa ämnet på FUTT-nivå. Av dessa måste du välja minst tre ämnen för att få fortsätta upp till sjätte klass. Ditt val skall skickas med uggla snarast möjligt till din elevhemsföreståndare på Hogwarts, dock senast den 15 augusti. B) Klasser du är godkänd i totalt, men inte klarat kraven för att fortsätta på FUTT-nivå. Dessa klasser kan du, i samspråk med din elevhemsföreståndare och undervisande lärare få fortsätta med, om särskilda skäl föreligger. C) Klasser du inte är godkänd i. Dessa ämnen är obligatoriska och du kommer att bli tvungen att läsa om dessa ämnen på GET-nivå, med nytt examenstillfälle både i slutet av årskurs 6 och årskurs 7._

_Betygsgraderna är:_

_UUtomordentligt; ÖÖver förväntan; AAcceptabelt; DDåligt; BBedrövligt _

GET-betyg för Harry Potter 

_Astronomi: _

_Teoretisk del: **A**_

_Praktisk del: **D**_

_Försvar mot svartkonster:_

_Teoretisk del: **U** _

_Praktisk del: **U**_

_Förvandlingskonst:_

_Teoretisk del: **Ö** _

_Praktisk del: **U**_

_Skötsel och vård av magiska djur: _

_Teoretisk del: **A** _

_Praktisk del: **U**_

_Spådomskonst: _

_Teoretisk del: **D** _

_Praktisk del: **D**_

_Trolldryck: _

_Teoretisk del: **Ö** _

_Praktisk del: **A**_

_Trollformler: _

_Teoretisk del: **Ö** _

_Praktisk del: **Ö**_

_Trollkonsthistoria:_

_Teoretisk del: **B**_

_Örtlära: _

_Teoretisk del: **Ö** _

_Praktisk del: **Ö** _

A) Ämnen att välja till FUTT-nivå 

_Avancerat försvar mot svartkonster_

_Förvandlingskonst_

_Skötsel och vård av magiska djur_

_Trollformler_

_Örtlära_

B) Godkända ämnen, ej valbara till FUTT-nivå 

_Astronomi_

_Trolldryck_

C) Underkända ämnen 

_Spådomskonst_

_Trollkonsthistoria_

_Ministeriets utbildninskomitté genom_

_Professor Marchbanks & Sekreterare Grace Bell_

Harry bara stirrade på betygen. Några ämnen hade han verkligen hoppats slippa, varken Trollkonsthistora med professor Binns eller Sibylles Spådomskonstlektioner hörde till hans favoriter. Att han skulle bli tvingad att läsa upp just dem till GET-nivå var ödets hårda irroni. Astronomi hade varit kul i början, att få vara uppe på nätterna, men nu var han riktigt less på det också, så det skulle inte heller vara någon större förlust. Men trolldryck, det ämne, eller framförallt den lärare, han hade kommit att frukta mer än något annat på Hogwarts. Visst vore det underbart att slippa det ämnet, men ingen trolldryck ingen möjlighet till att bli auror. Visst, han hade fem ämnen och uppfyllde därmed kravet, men hur bra skulle skötsel och vård av magiska djur vara jämfört med trolldryck? Nä, de var nog bara att inse att det var en hopplös dröm. Vad skulle han nu göra med sitt liv? Vem skulle han fråga? Petunia? Dumbledore? Ron eller Hermione? Helene? Nä, han hade ingen som han kunde fråga, ingen alls. Den dagen försvann långsamt i grubblerier utan att Harry blev klokare av det. Det enda han kom fram till var att det skulle bli enklare om Voldemort helt enkelt dödade honom, så slapp han välja.

Nästa dag var dagen innan ceremonin efter Sirius. Hela förmiddagen och långt in på eftermiddagen trampade Harry runt i huset i väntan på att få reda på något mer om ceremonin som Dumbledore hade lovat. Inget kom med posten, och inga ugglor syntes till förutom Hedwig som satt uppe på Harrys rum och sov med huvudet under vingen. Det dröjde ända tills efter kvällsmaten innan något hände, det knackade på dörren och Vernon skickade Dudley att öppna dörren. Det nästa som hördes var ett illvrål och sen en våldsam smäll, vilket fick alla fyra att fara upp från bordet och ut i hallen med rekordfart.

I dörröppningen stod en rödhårig och en sliten, gråhårig man. Den ene var snyggt uppklädd i kostym, men den andre hade slitna kläder, som matchade hans slitna utseende perfekt. Men trots mugglarkläderna var båda omisskännerligen trollkarlar, för i handen höll de varsin trollstav. Dudley stod tryck mot väggen och gned sina knogar.

"Hej Harry", sa Bill. "Ledsen att vi blev lite sena. Vi var tvungen att fixa med lite praktiska saker på vägen." Som om det räckte med det klev han sen rakt in i hallen och förbi den kvidande Dudley.

"Har du fortfarande samma rum som sist, Harry?", frågade Remus.

"Om ni ursäktar oss så behöver vi få prata i lugn och ro med Harry. Vi blir kvar över natten, men vi har med oss egen frukost, så bekymra er inte om det." Bill klev förbi resten av familjen Dursley och gick uppför trappan, tätt följd av Harry och Lupin.

Väl uppe på Harrys rum började både Bill och Remus skratta så tårarna rann. Som svar på Harrys förvånade min förklarade Bill: "Din kusin, du skulle ha sett hans min när han öppnade. Han trodde visst inte sina ögon! En slusk! Vid HANS dörr. Remus morrade nästan åt honom…"

"Gjorde jag inte."

"Och när han höjde nävarna så gick det på ren automatik, självförsvar, du vet – trollstav fram. Fast när han slog till så var det inte speciellt svårt att vika undan, så han körde näven rakt i dörrkarmen. Det såg ut som det gjorde riktigt ont." Och med det fortsatte de skratta och Harry, som mycket väl förstod hur det hela hade gått till, skrattade han med. Det dröjde en lång stund innan de tog sig samman och Bill och Remus kunde förklara allt för Harry angående ceremonin nästa dag.

Trots att det var mitt i sommaren var det fortfarande mörkt när Harry, Remus och Bill lämnade Privet Drive på lördagsmorgonen. Med snabba blickar över axeln hela tiden skyndade de sig bort till Wisteria Walk, till mrs Figgs hus. Harry hälsade inte på henne, trots att hon babblade på en lång stund om än det ena, än det andra. Han kunde inte förlåta henne för att hon inte ens hade tillåtit honom att sagt något när han var där sist. Krukan med flampulver stod redo på spisen och elden sprakade hemtrevligt. Tillslut meddelade Remus: "Det är dags", och Harry tog lättat en nypa pulver och slängde i elden. Alla tre gick de samtidigt in i elden och Bill ropade: "Hogwarts, Dumbledores kontor" och med ett swich, och det vanliga snurrande i eldarna, var han tillbaka på slottet.


	7. Död och liv

**Död och liv**

"Välkommen Harry!", sa flera personer medan Harry borstade bort sotet från glasögonen. När han satte på sig dem igen kunde Harry konstatera att det mesta såg ut som vanligt på Dumbledores kontor. Alla små silvriga instrument stod och puffade längs kanterna, men rummet var inte tomt som det brukade, nu var det fullt av folk, alla klädda i svart. Harry kunde snabbt konstatera att alla från Orden var där – till och med Snape – men också massor med andra häxor och trollkarlar som han inte hade någon som helst aning om vilka de var.

"Okej, nu är alla här och klockan närmar sig nio, låt oss gå ut och ta farväl av vår vän, Sirius Black." Dumbledore väntade inte på något svar utan reste sig och tog ledningen. Harry noterade att inte bara människorna i rummet, utan även porträtten följde efter. Till en början hade Harry inga som helst problem att känna igen sig i slottet, detta var korridorer som varit hans hem i fem år. Men helt plötsligt stannade Dumbledore framför en vägg. Länge stod han bara och stirrade på den. Ingen rörde en fena. Harry hann börja försiktigt titta sig omkring (väntade de på någon?) innan han märkte att väggen inte alls verkade lika solid som vanligt. Det var som om stenarna bara bleknade bort inför Dumbledores blick. Och bakom väggen uppenbarade sig en lång korridor. Ingen annan verkade dock förvånad, så även Harry valde att försöka verka som om han visste precis vad som hände. Genom korridoren kom de ner där båtarna låg och väntade på förstårseleverna som skulle komma om bara en månad. Harry vände förvånat tillbaka blicken mot gången varifrån de kommit – hade den verkligen varit där när han börjat skolan? Nej, någon gång syntes inte till, den måstet ha materialiserat sig på samma sätt som väggen inne i slottet. Därifrån fortsatte de längs vattenkanten, på en smal klipphylla. Harry blev ytterst förvånad när han såg att vågorna från sjön sköljde över deras fötter, men utan att de blev blöta!

Snart hade de lämnat slottet bakom sig och kom ut i närheten av där stranden på sjön mötte Den förbjudna skogen. Där bland träden stod massor av små stenar uppresta. Harry kunde inte se det, men han visste var det var – gravstenar. Men det var inte som vanliga mugglarstenar, utan förtrollade stenar. Som Bill hade beskrivit det så fungerade det ungefär som Tom Dolders dagbok, de bevarade minnen om personerna så som folk mindes dem. Det var därför de var här nu, ceremonins syfte var att fylla Sirius gravsten med minnen om honom.

Alla samlades de kring en vitskimrande sten. Runt den var det ritat en cirkel med vitt grus. En och en skulle de få gå in i cirkeln och med magins hjälp skulle stenen suga upp alla minnen som personen hade om Sirius.

"Kära vänner, vi har samlats här idag för att ta farväl till Sirius Black, en oerhört begåvad ung man som har betytt så oerhört mycket för oss under de år som vi hade förmånen att känna honom. Oavsett varför var och en av oss står här idag, så är jag övertygad att jag talar för alla när jag säger att det är en mycket kär vän som vi tar farväl till. Vi saknar dig Sirius."

När Dumbledore talat färdigt klev han in i cirkeln. Den vita ringen av stenar smälte ihop till en lysande, heldragen linje. Stenen pulserade av ljus, starkare och starkare tills Harry inte kunde titta på den längre. Sen började sakta små spöklika figurer i alla regnbågens färger, dansa runt i cirkeln. Sirius när han var ny på skolan, Sirius som lyckades med diverse uppgifter, Sirius som hittade på hyss tillsammans med James, Peter och Lupin, Sirius omringad av tjejer, en äldre Sirius på James och Lilys bröllop, Sirius med lilla Harry i famnen på Harrys dop, Sirius i Godrics Hollow efter Voldemorts attack, Sirius i Ordens huvudkvarter. Scenerna svepte förbi, somliga for runt, runt i cirkeln, andra hann Harry knappt uppfatta innan de var absorberade av stenen.

Länge, länge stod de där. Efter Dumbledore var det Remus tur. Sen följde lärarna och de andra från Orden och många av de okända. Allteftersom folk lämnade cirkeln, gick de tillbaka upp till slottet. Tillslut var bara Harry, Dumbledore och Snape kvar nere vid gravplatsen. Dumbledore kastade en blick på Snape innan han lade handen på Harrys axel och sa "Nu är det din tur Harry". Försiktigt klev Harry över stencirkeln och uppfattade hur stenarna återigen tycktes smälta ihop till en heldragen linje. Sen sköljde minnena över honom. Första gången han hört talas om Sirius, hur alla hade försökt skydda honom mot "den galne massmördaren". Scenen uppe i Den skrikande stugan. När Sirius avslöjat att det var han som var Harrys gudfar och erbjudit Harry att komma och bo hos honom. När han hade räddat honom från att bli kysst av dementorerna, inte bara en gång utan två gånger samma natt. De vackra fåglarna med breven från Sirius på rymmen. Hur de träffats i smyg i Hogsmead. Grottan där Sirius och Vingfåle sökt skydd. Grimaldiplats nummer 12 förra sommaren. Julen, oron kring Arthur och Sirius glädje över att de var där. De falska bilderna som Voldemort placerat i hans huvud om att Sirius var döende. Striden. Hur Sirius fallit genom slöjan.

Snabbare och snabbare drogs minnena ur honom igen och igen tills han sakta blev medveten om att han låg på marken, flämtande och halsen var alldeles torr, han hade skrikigt. Han tittade rakt upp i trädtopparna. Stelt reste han på sig och klev ut ur cirkeln, med tårarna rinnande utefter hans kinder. Dumbledore lade handen på hans axel och följde med honom därifrån. Det var knappt att han uppfattade hur Snape klev in i cirkeln bakom dem och hur cirkeln återigen började pulsera av ljus - och mörker.

Den kvällen grät Harry mer än vad han hade gjort under hela sitt liv. På slottet hade det serverats en underbara måltid och Ron hade dykt upp tillsammans med Fred och George. Men Harry kunde inte sluta gråta för det. Molly försökte trösta honom, men inte heller det gjorde Harry gladare. Nu var det så definitivt att Sirius var borta, nu fanns inte hans gudfader mer. Allt fåfängt hopp var borta.

Den natten delade Harry, Ron, Fred och George på ett av rummen uppe hos Dumbledore. Det var först när Fred och George meddelade att de skulle ta en skämtfri vecka för att hedra Trampfot, som Harry äntligen slutade gråta. Han förstod allvaret bakom detta löfte.

Söndagsmorgonen grydde med strålande solsken. Harry vaknade långt innan Weasley-pojkarna. Länge satt han i fönstret och tittade ner mot begravningsplatsen. Det var nästan så han kunde se hur stenarna glittrade i morgonsolen. Det var först efter en mycket lång stund som det slog honom att sorgen han känt dagen innan hade gett vika. Visst sörjde han fortfarande Sirius, men sorgen var inte längre så överväldigande, den härskade inte över honom längre.

Nere vid frukosten rådde det också helt andra tongångar än under middagen dagen innan. Nu verkade alla glad och lyckliga över att se varandra igen. Allvaret hade lättat. Dumbledore berättade mycket underhållande om hur han jagat en ny lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Det hela hade slutat att han legat i ett dike och försökt prata med några maskar. Moody hade varit och jagat dödsätare, men bara lyckats fånga en svartalv. McGonagall hade varit på trolldomsministeriet hela sommaren för att organisera försvaret mot Voldemort, men för det mesta slutade med att hon kastade papper efter Fudge. Ron hade hjälpt Fred och George i deras butik och George intygade att Ron var det största skämtet i hela affären.

De blev kvar på slottet ända fram till onsdagen. Ron gormade om Hermione som övergivit dem för att istället fraternisera med fienden – Viktor Krum. Harry och Ginny skrattade tyst åt honom. Ginny hade varit hos Dean och hälsat på och kunde inte låta bli att berätta om några dråpliga situationer som elektricitet och annat orsakat, sån tur var hade mrs. Thomas varit ganska överseende. Fred och George var tvungna att fara tillbaka till sin butik redan på måndagen, men de gav Ron ledigt under veckan. De övriga från Orden ägnade den mesta tiden åt att ha möte efter möte och kom bara fram när det serverades mat. Harry kände inget större behov av att tjuvlyssna på dem, utan för det mesta satt han, Ron och Ginny under trädet nere vid sjön, samma träd som Sirius och James hade suttit under för 20 år sen.

På tisdagen bjöd Dumbledore Harry på kvällste uppe på hans kontor. Till teet serverade han små, små kakor som exploderade i munnen när man åt dem.

"Jag vet inte om det är rätt tillfälle, men har du funderat över vilka ämnen du ska läsa i höst?"

"Lite", medgav Harry, "fast jag har ingen aning om vad jag ska välja."

"Man ska välja de ämnen som man vill läsa Harry. Det finns så många som säger att man ska välja utifrån vilka ämnen man kan ha nytta av, men om man inte har intresse för något så lär man sig inte heller något. Och om man behöver kunna något så har man en förmåga att lär sig det i efterhand, när man behöver det. Då har man både intresse och motivation för det."

"Ja, jag vet ändå inte riktigt."

"Vilka ämnen kan du välja mellan?"

"Försvar mot svartkonster, det vill jag läsa. Måste jag väl? Förvandlingskonst. Det är så svårt, men det är kul när man väl lyckas. Skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Jag vet inte om jag har lärt mig så mycket och om jag tycker det är kul vet jag inte heller, men samtidig så vill jag inte… inte svika Hagrid, du vet. Trollformler är kul, det vill jag fortsätta med. Örtlära är inte heller så spännande. Känns inte som om jag lär mig något användbart där heller."

"Harry, du måste ingenting. Så länge du är kvar på skolan är vi många som hjälper till att hålla dig skyddad, men inte heller när du lämnar skolan är du utan skydd – det är bara på några få ställen i trollkarlsvärlden som man vill skada dig för det du har gjort. Och om du tänker på profetian – gör inte det. Det du behöver kunna när den dagen kommer, det kommer du antagligen inte lära dig här på skolan, inte på någon lektion. Det finns mycket som är både viktigare och mäktigare än vad vi lär ut här, saker som man inte kan lära sig i ett klassrum."

"Ja, men…"

"Inga men Harry. Du ska bara läsa ämnet om du vill. Vill du?"

"Ja, jag tror det. Ja, det vill jag."

"Okej, då skriver jag upp dig på det. Nästa… Ahhh ja, förvandlingskonst! Visst är det svårt, men är det inte det som gör det roligt? Vem är det som säger att den enklaste vägen alltid är den roligaste, eller den mest givande? Men vad vet jag – det är upp till dig att välja om du vill anta utmaningen, om du tror på dig själv så mycket att du tror att du klarar av det."

"Klart jag kan klara av det! Det gör jag väl?"

"Harry alla kan klara av allt det vi lär ut på skolan, det är bara en fråga om vad man är villig att offra för att nå kunskapen. Tid? Kraft? Energi? Quidditch? Vänner? Dig själv? Ingenting är gratis, ingenting är omöjligt."

"Jag tror jag klarar det. Om jag får så vill jag försöka."

"Okej. Vidare, skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Harry, du ska välja ämnen utifrån dig själv just nu, inte utifrån någon annan. Lojalitet är något av de finaste och värdefullaste en människa kan känna, men ibland måste man tänka bara på sig själv."

"Då, då tror jag att jag, att jag slutar med det."

"Fint. Och faktiskt så kommer inte Hagrid att undervisa i det ämnet längre, så han kommer inte ta illa upp om du är rädd för det. Och vad var det mera då? Trollformler! Och det ville du fortsätta med. Kalas! Och sen? Örtlära! Underskatta inte örtläran Harry. Den kommer till nytta när man minst anar det. Men om du inte vill lära dig något så kommer du inte heller lära dig något, och då är den tid du lägger ner på de lektionerna och läxorna onödig. Valet är ditt. Ditt Harry, bara ditt!"

"Jag vet ändå inte. McGonagall sa att jag borde ta det om jag ville bli auror…"

"Ja, det kan tyckas logiskt. Men de bedömer inte bara betyg och betygsval Harry."

"Ja, men…"

"Harry, framtiden kommer när den kommer. Vad vi erbjuder här är bara en miljö där ni kan växa och lära er det ni behöver. Det spelar ingen som helst roll om du har alla de rätta betygen om du inte har hjärtat och har du hjärtat så är betygen något som är mindre viktigt. Allt går att fixa. Dock är ansvar för valen man gör något viktigt. Att bara ha hjärtat, utan att göra målmedvetna val är inget positivt. Valet är DITT."

"Då, då tror jag att jag vill fortsätta med det. Jag vill försöka lära mig något."

"Ett ädelt val Harry. Jag hoppas att det är rätt val för dig."

På onsdagen vaknade Harry av att någon drog av honom täcket och knöt fast en ögonbindel på honom. Sen drog massor av händer upp honom ur sängen och förde honom genom slottets alla gångar. Överallt viskades och fnissades det. Tillslut stannade de och någon drog av honom ögonbindeln. Framför honom stod en gigantisk hög med presenter. "GRATTIS HARRY!", ropade alla i mun på varandra. Harry fick tårar i ögonen när han fick se hur många som var där. Det var Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione och Krum, Luna, Neville, Bill och Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Molly och Arthur, McGonagall, Hagrid, mrs. Figg. Och bakom dem stod det ännu flera som Harry inte lyckades känna igen utan glasögon.

"Öppna paketen nu då!", ropade George. Och Harry började snabbt riva papperet av det översta paketet i högen. Det var några böcker i försvar mot svartkonst från Moody. Sen följde en enorm blandning av pajer och godis, örter och trolldrycker, vårdset för trollstavar och ännu fler böcker. Längst ner i högen låg ett litet platt paket. När han öppnade ramlade en fjäder från Fawkes ut. Harry tittade förvånat upp.

"Detta är ett sätt för oss i Fenixorden att hålla kontakt med varandra och framförallt skicka varningar och be om hjälp. Du är fortfarande för ung för att gå med i Orden, men om du behöver vår hjälp så är detta ett bra mycket bättre sätt att kommunicera än att försöka smyga in på lärares rum och använda deras eld utan tillåtelse." Dumbledores ord fick Harrys glädje att minska, de påminde honom alltför väl om dumheterna han gjort i slutet av terminen, dumheter som orsakat Sirius död.

"Tack", mumlade han efter en stund.

Sedan serverades en enorm födelsedagsfrukost innan det var dags att skiljas åt. Harry fick ett löfte om att han skulle få lämna Privet Drive inom en vecka, absolut, ABSOLUT senast inom två. Sen följde Bill och Remus med honom upp till Dumbledores kontor och så var han tillbaka hos mrs. Figg. Solen sken när de lämnade hennes hus och snart var de tillbaka på Privet Drive.

Den första han fick syn på var Helene och hon strålade när hon fick se honom, lämnade det hon hade för händerna och sprang ut på gatan och gav honom en bamsekram.

"Jag har saknat dig."

"Jag har saknat dig med", mumlade Harry i hennes hår och insåg att det var sant. Trots att han varit med sina bästa vänner så hade han saknat henne. Den kramen var helt klart hans bästa födelsedagspresent.


	8. Hos McClaggan

**Hos McClaggan**

Månen hade just gått ner. Klockan hade passerat tre, gissade Harry, men han hade inte bråttom att gå hem. Det var redan den åttonde augusti och först igår hade han hört något från Dumbledore igen, att det blivit förhinder så att han måste stanna ytterligare några dagar på Privet Drive hos familjen Dursley. Nu i efterhand skämdes Harry för att han hade skällt ut den stackars ugglan som levererat brevet, den kunde inte rå för att dödsätarna höll Orden så upptagen att högkvarteret ständigt fick bli lägst prioriterat.

Ända sen han kommit tillbaka till Privet Drive hade det regnet vräkt ner och Harry hade tillbringat sin tid med att sitta uppe på sitt rum och studerat de böcker han hade fått på sin födelsedag, och gång på gång hade han blivit tvungen att motstå frestelsen att försöka prova på någon av alla nyttiga förtrollningar som fanns uppräknade. Det var inte värt att bli relegerad från Hogwarts bara för att öva lite extra. Nu satt han som så många gånger förr på en av gungorna i lekparken och sparkade med fötterna i sanden. Njöt av nattens illusion av frihet. Tänk om livet kunde vara så här enkelt hela tiden? Ingen som talade om vad han skulle göra, ingen som viskade bakom hans rygg, ingen som förväntade att han skulle rädda hela världen, ingen som bevak…

Det gick som en elektrisk stöt genom hela lekparken. Vad var det Moody brukade säga? Ständig vaksamhet! Det var nästan som om den som bevakade honom hade hört vad han hade tänkt. Harry for upp från gungan och tittade sig omkring. Efter någon minut fick han syn på samma sak som sin väktare – det kom en figur gående längs gångstigen. Någon i mörka, lösa kläder. Vem var det, vad gjorde den människan ute så här dags? Figuren kom målmedvetet närmare och snart kunde han urskilja en huva och en lång rock. Eller var det en mantel! Voldmort kunde väl inte komma hit, va! Men hur var det med dödsätarna…? Hade Voldemort skickat dödsätarna efter honom! Förskräckt tittade Harry sig omkring, men han såg ingen annan. En ENSAM dödsätare? Harry fingrade både på fjädern han hade fått från Dumbledore och trollstaven. Skulle han våga använda magi för att försvara sig?

Hans tankar avbröts dock snabbt när kappan öppnade sig nertill och avslöjade nederkanten på en kilt. Och de skorna kände han också igen! Och strumporna med tofs!

"Mrs. McClaggan!"

"Harry, varför sitter du här ute fortfarande? Kom med in så bjuder jag på en kopp te och nybakade scones."

"Okej, jag kommer!" När Harry började gå efter henne så var det nästan så att han kunde känna av hur spänningen släpte i luften. Inga dödsätare denna gången…

Inne i McClaggans kök kunde man inte ana att klockan visade kvart i fyra _på morgonen_, alla var uppe och stökade omkring. Verona och Eveline gick runt och vyschade på varsin bebis och Melanie låg på kökssoffan med fötterna på en trave med kuddar. Helene, Mike och Oscar hjälptes åt att baka scones medan mr. McClaggan satt och pratade i telefon och antecknade flitigt i blocket som låg framför honom. Även Mark Evans var där, alldeles blåslagen.

"Välkommen Harry. Kliv på, kliv på. Ursäkta röran", mr. McClaggan vinkade in Harry.

"Här, ta över. Fånga! ", Oscar kastade bunken han höll på vispa i till Harry och satte sig istället hos Mark och hjälpte till att badda hans sönderslagna ansikte. Som tack för besväret började genast Mark att kvida och gnälla.

"Okej vänner, hur många koppar te kommer att gå åt i natt?", mrs. McClaggan inväntade inte något svar, utan fyllde vattenkokaren till bredden och började rota fram tepåsar och honung och mjölk ur skåpen. Innan Harry hann uppfatta hur hade hon också plockat fram en rå, blodig biff och lagt på Marks ansikte. Biffen gav Harry rysningar, den påminde honom alltför väl om Hagrid som använt sig av en rå bit drakkött för att fixa till ansiktet efter Grawps behandling.

"Då säger vi så. Tack för hjälpen, mr. Stevens. Ursäkta att vi störde så här sent. Vi återkommer imorgon istället. Adjö!", med en suck lade mr. McClaggan på luren. "Varför kan de aldrig ge någon hjälp till de som behöver det, NÄR de behöver hjälpen! Vad kan det vara för bra med att 'Vi måste utreda först', 'Tyvärr har vi inga befogenheter om vi inte har utrett ärendet', 'Återkom imorgon, då är dagspersonalen här och kan hjälpa dig'. Vad för hemskheter kan de råka ut för eftersom de ständigt måste utreda allt!"

"Myndigheter är som myndigheter är, reta inte upp dig ännu en gång över detta faktum. Här, hjälp till istället", och med en ryslig fart började mrs. McClaggan mata upp saker på köksbordet. Det var gurka och tomat, kniv och skärbräda, marmelad och skålar, smör och ost.

"Maggie, vart vill du att jag ska göra av detta?", Mike och räckte fram en bunke med snorgrönt innehåll mot mrs. McClaggan.

"Åhh Mike, måste du använda HELA tuben med karamellfärg?"

"Självklart Verona! Sover lillen?"

"Ja, äntligen", med en suck dunsade Verona ner på kökssoffan bredvid Melanie. Från hallen kunde man fortfarande höra att Eveline inte hade lyckats få Emma att somna.

"Mike, du kan baka scones du med, du behöver inte fråga mig om allt!", utbrast mrs. McClaggan.

Efter en stund stod dock både scones och en jättekanna med te på bordet. Alla trängde ihop sig efter bästa förmåga och lyckades tillslut få plats med alla tio personer runt bordet.

"Här, ta för dig Harry. Du är gäst här i natt", mrs. McClaggan sköt fram korgen med gröna och röda och gula och blåa scones. Alla degar verkade ha drabbats av Mikes förkärlek för karamellfärg. Harry valde tillslut en röd och fann att den smakade som vanlig scones. Efter en stund vågade han även ta en knallblå. Samtalet kring bordet flödade snart friskt och Harry njöt av familjekänslan. Varför kunde inte Petunia varit mer som Maggie? Faktum var, tänkte han, att under den timme han varit hos paret McClaggan så hade han blivit mer till en familj med dem än vad han någonsin blivit under de femton år han bott hos familjen Dursley.

Klockan hann passera både halv fem och fem innan Bob ställde den förödande frågan, frågan han inte KUNDE svara på, inte FICK svara på: "Vart går du i skolan, Harry?" Sällan hade han tagit till en sådan patetisk flykt. Med ett mummel om att han var trött hade han störtat ut ur köket. Han ville inte ljuga för alla de underbara människorna, men samtidigt så kunde han inte säga sanningen – att han gick på Hogwarts, en skola för trollkarlar!


	9. Paret Dursley slår till

**Paret Dursley slår till**

Med andan i halsen sprang Harry upp på sitt rum och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Varför hade han inte kunnat förutse frågan! Människorna jobbade ju för tusan med ungdomar som hade problem med skolan och livet i allmänhet! Nu måste de ju tro att han också var som en av alla de där ungdomarna. "Missanpassad…", muttrade Harry in i väggen, "…problembarn!" Kudden for in i väggen med en kraft som om att det var väggen som anklagade honom och att det skulle sluta, bara han slog tillräckligt hårt. Gång på gång slog han. Fjädrarna yrde omkring honom, men ändå slog han igen och igen. Kunde inte, ville inte sluta!

"Sluta upp med det där! GENAST!", Vernon stod i dörröppningen och ansiktet var knallrött av ilska. Saliven stänkte ur hans mun när han skrek, han påminde Harry om en hund redo att attackera. Hotfullt tog han ett steg längre in i rummet. Och ett till. Och ytterligare ett. Snart stod han framme vid sängkanten, böjde sig ner och grabbade tag i Harrys arm.

"Om du inte slutar med det där ögonblickligen ska jag se till att du inte lever när solen går upp." Med ett kraftigt ryck slet Vernon kudden från Harrys händer och slog den i Harrys huvud med all kraft han förmådde att projicera. Instinktivt kröp Harry ihop till en boll och försökte skydda huvudet med hjälp av armarna.

När det inte kom något andra slag tittade Harry försiktigt upp. Vernon stod fortfarande där med kudden i högsta hugg, som om han hade väntat ut Harry och mycket riktigt kunde Harry se hur han spände sig inför nästa slag, men sen så tvekade han för länge. Harry passade blixtsnabbt på och grabbade tag i Vernons handled och bröt ner den. Kudden föll ner på golvet.

"Gör aldrig så igen", vem som hade väst fram orden kunde Harry inte avgöra efteråt. Kanske båda. Det enda han visste var att Vernon hade lämnat rummet och att han själv hade låst den och barrikaderat med allt han hade kunnat komma åt – från byrån och sängen till skolkofferten och Hedwigs bur, vilket hade lett till att Hedwig hoat missnöjt ett par gånger, innan hon återigen stuckit huvudet under vingen och sovit vidare. Länge hade Harry legat vaken och väntat på att Vernon skulle komma tillbaka, men tillslut hade natten tagit ut sin rätt och han hade somnat.

Det var redan kväll när han vaknade igen och det dröjde länge innan han fick ordning på alla händelser det senaste dygnet. Ännu längre dröjde det innan han fattade ett konkret beslut om vad han skulle göra. Men när han väl hade fattat beslutet, så satte han igång med en större energi och målmedvetenhet än vad han hade haft på mycket länge. Först drog han fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna.

_Dumbledore,_

_om ni inte kommer och hämtar mig inom 36 timmar så sticker jag._

_Harry_

En stund tvekade han om han skulle använda Hedwig eller fjädern han hade fått – var gick gränsen för nödsituation? Men tillslut skickade han Hedwig, som uppförde sig exemplariskt och snart var försvunnen som en prick mot horisonten. Raskt gick han vidare med nästa steg: packa och bereda sig för flykt. Böcker, klädnader, pengar och annat placerade han i snygga högar inuti kofferten. Hedwigs bur gjorde han helt ren innan den hamnade bland resten av grejerna. Det snurrade ordentligt i huvudet på honom när han gjorde för häftiga rörelser, men det stärkte bara hans beslutsamhet – han MÅSTE BORT GENAST!

Rummet var sop rent på hans grejer när det försiktigt knackade på dörren.

"Harry, vi måste talas vid. Får jag komma in?" Utan att vänta på svar klev Petunia in. "Du måste försöka förstå vad som pågår och förlåta det som jag har gjort fel. Rör allt är i slutändan mitt fel." Hennes ord överrumplade honom totalt och istället för att protestera stirrade han bara på henne när hon gick fram och satte sig på sängkanten. "Kom, sätt dig" Och fortfarande totalt chockad gjorde han som hon sa.

"Det började för många år sedan. Jag hade fyllt fjorton för några månader sen och hade just skaffat mig min första pojkvän. Han var två år äldre än mig, mystisk, rik och supersnygg. Självklart var alla tjejer i hela området avundsjuka på mig. Sommaren var ovanligt varm och vi tillbringade all tid på stranden tillsammans. Vi var oförsiktiga och jag blev gravid. Trots att jag var så ung ville jag behålla barnet, men han tvingade mig till att göra mig av med det.

Samma sommar fick Lily sitt brev från Hogwarts. Våra föräldrar var lite tveksamma, men lät henne åka eftersom de trodde att det skulle vara det bästa för henne att komma bort från allt tumult som min graviditet orsakat där hemma.

Efter bara en vecka började breven komma. Din mor var redan innan hon började på Hogwarts ett underbarn när det gällde att måla, men med magins hjälp var breven fulla med bilder som rörde på sig och berättade mycket mer än några ord vad som hände på skolan. Ändå det dröjde tills strax innan påsk innan sanningen gick upp för mig. Några pojkar som var ett år äldre än min syster hade lurat en elak lärare att göra bort sig totalt. Med på den bilden fanns min älskare från sommarens ljuva nätter. Men han var sig inte lik alls. Nu stod han där bakom läraren och kastade förhäxningar efter buspojkarna. Och hans ansikte var förvridit i hat. Sen den dagen har jag lärt mig att frukta namnet Malfoy. Både lillebror Draco, min före detta älskare, och Lucius, läraren. Draco dog året efteråt i en "tragisk" olycka. Men det som verkligen fick mig att förstå vilka de var, var det märke som jag kommit att frukta än högre – mörkrets märke, en dödskalle med en orm – som Lily hade ritat över huvudet på bröderna.

Samma bild påverkade även våra föräldrar enormt mycket. De fick aldrig reda på kopplingen mellan mig och Draco Malfoy, men jag tror de anade. Nu ställde de upp på Dumbledores sida i kampen mot Mörkrets herre och hans anhängare. Vårt hus såldes och istället flyttade vi till en ny stad, Godrics Hollow. Där hade Dumbledore ordnat ett hus åt oss som var "säkert", som han sa. Där hade vi sen ett gömställe för folk som behövde beskydd.

I början tycket jag att det bara var spännande. I timmar kunde jag sitta och lyssna på deras berättelser, berättelser som innehöll ALLT. Svartklädda skurkar, damer i nöd, ett heligt uppdrag och ond, bråd död.

Ganska snart började jag dock tröttna på att hela tiden hitta på ursäkter inför hem mina nya vänner om varför jag inte kunde bjuda hem dem. Men det gick, för det mesta träffades vi ändå på olika kaféer, även om min ekonomi var i konstant kaos.

Tyvärr urartade det hela när Arthur Miller kom till oss. Han var 19 år, jag skulle snart fylla 17. Och återigen föll jag handlöst. Då hade jag redan träffat Vernon och vi hade haft sällskap i några månader. Arthur var inte elak på något vis, men han visste vad han ville och var totalt fokuserad på det. Och han led av komplex av att inte räcka till. Han märkte inte ens att jag svärmade för honom. Så för att fånga hans uppmärksamhet gick jag med i Orden, Fenixorden. Vad jag vet så var jag den ende mugglaren, inte ens våra föräldrar hade gått med. De nöjde sig med att gömde personer och fungerade som en brevstation för känsliga brev. Om de någonsin gjorde något mer aktivt har jag i alla fall aldrig fått rätt på.

Men jag skulle visa mig på styva linan för Arthur och kastade mig in i hjärtat av kampen utan att inse mina begränsningar som ickemagiker i en magisk kamp. Vernon och alla mina andra vänner glömde jag helt bort, de fattade nog inte vad som hände den gången.

Det hela slutade i alla fall med att Lucius Malfoy tillfångatog mig och jag genomlevde helvetet många gånger om under den månaden som han hade mig i sitt förvar, innan Orden lyckades befria mig. Inte ens det fick mig att ta det lugnt och ta hand om mig själv. I min iver att imponera på Arthur åstadkom jag antagligen mer skada än jag hjälpte någon det hela slutade med att allt blev kaos. För att rädda mitt liv dog tre medlemmar i Orden. Äntligen märkte Arthur mig, men inte alls på det romantiska sätt som jag hoppats på, utan han var rosenrasande på mig. 'Hur kunde jag utsätta Orden för en sådan fara! Jag borde begripa bättre och sluta bete mig som en småflicka! Och en mugglare till på köpet!'

I ren desperation grep jag tag i honom och kysste honom inför alla som befann sig i högkvarteret. Den förnedring som jag kände efteråt när han bara vände mig ryggen och gick, kunde inget uppväga. Den man som jag givit upp allt för kände bara förakt för mig. Inget hjälpte – jag försökte ta mitt liv upprepade gånger. Att jag överlevde min 22 födelsedag är ett mirakel.

Då kom Dumbledore själv och pratade med mig i flera timmar. Eller om det var flera dygn, jag vet inte. Det råd han gav mig var i alla fall att dra mig tillbaka och att ligga lågt, förr eller senare så skulle Orden behöva mig – och vilken nytta skulle jag vara om jag gick och dog långt innan dess?

Samtidigt som dessa ord gav mig frid, så sårade de mig. Jag ville ju kunna hjälpa till! Dumbledore fixade en lägenhet åt mig i London och hjälpte mig att söka upp mina vänner från Godric. Och så en träffade jag Vernon igen. Han pysslade om mig och uppvaktade mig på ett sätt som jag inte ens vågat drömma om i tre år. Eftersom den magiska världen svikit mig till den grad som jag ansåg att den hade gjort, så valde jag att vända ryggen till den helt och hållet. Jag struntade i Dumbledores ord, jag ville inte ligga lågt. Om jag inte kunde vara med på riktigt så fick det vara helt och hållet.

James hade jag träffat många gånger, medan jag ännu bodde kvar i Godric, men nu vände jag ryggen till honom och Lily också, samtidigt som jag vände resten av deras värld ryggen. Jag var inte på deras bröllop, men de kom på vårt. Jag pratade inte med dem, jag såg igenom dem. De representerade allt det jag ville ha. De bjöd oss på ditt dop – vi gick inte och vi nämnde dem aldrig som tänkbara gäster till Dudleys dop, trots att vi bjöd över hundra gäster.

Att förklara allt detta för Vernon var inte det enklaste. Jag ville inte att han skulle veta hur djupt sårad jag var. Istället lade jag mig till en attityd av totalt förakt tills jag nästan trodde på den själv. Det var deras fel, inte mitt!", Petunia tog ett djupt andetag och tittade ner i golvet en stund innan hon fortsatte.

"Så kom den hemska morgonen då jag måste konfrontera mitt förflutna. Dagen då Dumbledores profetia gick i uppfyllelse – Orden behövde mig, mig och ingen annan! Tyvärr var det för sent. Jag hade valt ett liv i total motsats till det livet han bad mig om att uppfostra dig till. Jag kunde inte! Samtidigt kunde jag inte neka Dumbledore det han bad mig om, han hade gjort så mycket för mig. Ja, jag övertalade Vernon att ta emot dig i vår familj. Jag övertygade mig själv om att det inte skulle spela någon roll att du kom från en annan värld än vår. Jag lurade alla. Jag kunde inte älska dig, istället överförde jag allt mitt hat och förakt på dig, Harry och när mitt dåliga samvete satte stopp gömde jag mig bakom Vernon. Vernon som bara hatade och föraktade dig för att jag lärt honom att göra det. Han hade blivit en underbar styvfar till dig annars, det är jag övertygad om. Jag formade Vernon till att hata dig Harry. Hata honom inte tillbaka, om du måste hata någon för det som hände så hata mig, hata mig för att jag lärde honom att hata dig. Snälla, förlåt honom för vad han gjorde. Vår familj behöver inte mer hat nu, vi behöver försonas med varandra.

Jag har fått höra profetian av Dumbledore, jag vet inte vad som väntar dig, men en sak vet jag. Det enda som verkligen kan besegra mörkret är inte mer hat, i vilket form det än må ta sig, utan det är kärlek. Det är det största arv som Lily och James lämnade till dig – arvet att älska, dig själv och alla andra, oavsett vad som sker runt omkring dig.

Jag kan inte gottgöra allt det onda som jag gjort dig de senaste 15 åren i ditt liv, men jag kan försöka ändra så att de närmaste 15 åren inte följer samma mönster.

Förlåt oss, Harry. Förlåt Vernon och Dudley. Förlåt mig…"


	10. Förvirring

**Förvirring!**

Länge satt de där på sängkanten. Harry sa inget, visade ingen reaktion på vad Petunia hade berättat. Bara satt där och tänkte på allt- Inte heller Petunia sa något mer, utan verkade förlorad i sina minnen. Tillslut reste hon på sig och gick ut ur rummet. Harry märkte det knappt.

Resten av fredagen satt han kvar på sängen. Likaså både lördagen och söndagen. Tankarna malde i hans huvud, samtidigt kände han sig väldigt tom. Kunde det verkligen vara möjligt? Men på måndagsmorgonen landade Hedwig på sängen bredvid honom innan han hann försjunka alltför långt ner i sina tankar. Försiktigt nöp hon honom i fingrarna, öronen och näsan tills Harry fokuserade hela sin uppmärksamhet på henne. Sakta, som en dimma lättade runt honom insåg han att det låg ett brev på sängen. När hade hon kommit med det? Av att döma av regnfläckarna så kunde det inte varit nyss – solen strålade varmt från en klarblå himmel. Försiktigt tog han upp brevet och öppnade det. Ut föll en liten, röd fjäder.

_Käre Harry,_

_hoppas du fortfarande är kvar på Privet Drive. Ditt brev oroade mig mycket. Vad det än handlade om och vad som än har hänt hoppas jag att du kan förlåta mig för att jag tvingar dig att vara kvar ytterligare en dag. Ja, imorgon (tisdag) så kommer vi och hämtar dig tillslut. _

_Då jag har känt Petunia i många år har jag hoppats på att ni skulle hitta närmare varandra än vad ni har gjort, men det verkar som om jag hoppats förgäves. Detta sörjer jag djupt över, för er skull._

_Stanna där du är så syns vi snart._

Dumbledore 

Jaha? Oh ja, han hade hotat med att rymma. Det hade han nästan glömt. Väskorna stod fortfarande orörda på golvet. Vad hade han tänkt på, vart hade han tänkt ta vägen? Han skakadade på huvudet åt sig själv. Men varför fick han fjädern? Han hade ju redan fått en som han kunde använda i nödfall då han behövde få kontakt med Orden. För visst var det Fawkes fjäder. Eller…? Han tittade på det några gånger, men inte verkade den vilja avslöja någon hemlighet. Sakta försjönk han återigen i havet av frågor och tankar.

Nästa gång Harrys tankar avbröts var det för att någon knackade på hans sovrumsdörr. "Ja?" Försiktigt sköts dörren upp och utanför stod Helene.

"Hej", hon log. "Stör jag?"

"Nej då, inte alls."

"Bra. Undrade vart du har tagit vägen. Om de hade varit elaka mot dig igen. För i sådana fall är det bara att du kommer över till oss, det vet du va?" Och så log hon igen. Ett sådant där förtrollande, magiskt leende. Harry blev alldeles knäsvag, sån tur var satt han redan. "Jag babblar. Jag har saknat dig. Jag ville bara ha en ursäkt för att få träffa dig igen."

"Kom in, slå dig ner." Harry pekade på sängen bredvid honom. Försiktigt klev hon in i rummet. Helt plötsligt blev Harry väldigt medveten om det faktum att hon var en tjej. Hur urbota dum kunde han vara och föreslå att hon skulle sätta sig på sängen! Vad skulle hon tro om honom! Desperat kollade han sig omkring. Vart skulle han erbjuda henne sittplats annars? På kofferten? Nä… Och så var det försent. Hon satt bredvid honom. TUNGHÄFTA! Vad skulle han säga? Det enda han kunde tänka på var att hennes höft bara var några ynkligt få decimeter från hans. Hennes arm och hand liggande i sängen mellan dem. Skulle han ta tag i den? Som en blixt for minnet på en annan utsträckt hand genom hans huvud. Vad fånig han hade varit som inte tagit den! Men om Helene inte ville? Om hon inte tänkte på vart hon placerat handen. Försiktigt tittade han upp på henne. Hennes gröna ögon var magnetiska.

Hennes leende störde honom. Det var som om hon förstod precis hur han kände det! Förstod utan att bekymra henne ett enda dugg! Som om hon lekte med honom. Desperat slet han undan blicken. Det kändes som om hon utstrålade värme. Hela tiden var han medveten om henne. Varför försvann hon inte! Men sitta och stirra in i väggen kunde han bara inte! Så oartigt. Han tog sats. "Hur ä…", hann Harry börja innan han blev avbruten av Helene.

"Vilken fantastisk fjäder!" Va! Vem! Vad! Harrys förvirring slutade tvärt när han fick syn på den röda fjädern som han satt och höll i, fjädern han fått med brevet och själv suttit och funderat över när hon kom. "Vart har du hittat den? Är den riktigt? Från en papegoja?"

"Nä, från en fenix." Redan innan han hann säga färdigt meningen insåg han vilket blunder han gjort. Fenixar är MAGISKA FÅGLAR! Hur skulle han förklara detta nu då? Snyggt jobbat!

"Jaså. Hur har du fått tag på en sån? De är riktigt värdefulla!" Va? Visste hon vad en fenix var?

"Ähuum, från en vän."

"Från en av dina brevugglevänner?" Hennes leende drev honom verkligen till vansinne. Till på köpet passade Hedwig på att hoa så att han inte kunde säga något annat. Typiskt!

"Får jag hälsa på henne?" Utan att vänta på svar var Helene redan uppe på fötter och framme vid Hedwig som tronade ovanpå hans byrå. Harry flög mer eller mindre upp efter henne och lyckades slå tån i kofferten. Då slog det honom: vilken tur att han hade packat ner alla magiböcker! Annars hade han fått något betydligt knepigare att förklara än en enstaka fjäder!

"Var försiktigt! Hon kan nypas." Helene drog snabbt undan handen. Hedwig klapprade missnöjt med näbben. Och så vände hon sin blick mot Harry och tittade riktigt anklagande på honom. MAT! Han hade inte gett henne mat! Han hade ju packat ner ALLT! Hennes bur, hennes vatten och hennes mat! Stackars Hedwig. Klart hon tittade anklagande på honom. Hon måste hålla på att svälta ihjäl som han behandlade henne. Han snurrade runt och hann öppna kofferten innan tankarna hann ikapp honom. Lysande! Avslöja allt bara! Snabbt stängde han igen. Hade Helene märkt något? Nej, tur. Hon verkade fortfarande försöka prata med Hedwig. Ytterst försiktigt öppnade han kofferten igen och rotade snabbt rätt på påsen med fågelfrö och vattenskålen. Med en ursäktande min räckte han fram skålarna till Hedwig. Helene skrattade när Hedwig burrade upp fjädrarna och vände ryggen till.

"Hon tycker visst inte om dig idag." Hennes skratt drev honom till vansinne. Det var som om det bubblade fram, som bubblande kolsyra och fick honom att tänka på läskedryck. Hon vände sig sakta om och tittade rakt på honom.

"Det är en fin fågel du har. Hon är en riktigt personlighet." Helenes ögon var som glittrande smaragder. Som klara bergssjöar. "Tycker du mycket om fåglar?" Varför pratade hon om fåglar?

"Nja, inte speciellt. Hur så?"

"Du äger en jättefin uggla och din vän skickar dig dyrbara fjädrar." Tusan också! "Varför då?"

Hennes läppar var utsökta. Tungan gled omedvetet över underläppen. Varför skulle hon envisas med att prata fåglar!

"Ähuum, de är praktiska." Hans hjärna fungerade inte längre.

"Jaså? Jag vet att ugglan levererar brev till dig, men fenixfjädern? Den är en riktigt raritet. Jag trodde att det bara var de som var riktigt intresserade som skaffade sig sådana. Jag skulle ge vad som helst för att få ha en."

"Du tycker om fåglar?" Till svar fick han ännu ett pärlande, kolsyreskratt. Försiktigt vände hon sig om. Klänningen smekte hennes smidiga kropp. Så tog hon ett steg framåt. Solens strålar fick hennes hår att bilda en gloria kring hennes ansikte.

Ähuum, vad gjorde han? Han tog ett steg bakåt i ett desperat försök att rensa tankarna, vilket resulterade i att han snubblade över kofferten och blev flaxande som en väderkvarn för att hålla balansen. I ett sista desperat försök fick han tag på något att hålla i, bara för att i nästa ögonblick stå inför fullbordad katastrof. Mitt på golvet låg han själv över kofferten med alla Hogwartssaker. Över honom låg Helene. De gröna ögonen sökte sig allt djupare in i hans. Hennes mun kom allt närmare hans. Och så…


	11. FRI!

**FRI?**

Hennes mjuka läppar pressades mot hans. Kyssen sände rysningar genom hela hans kropp. Mmmm, hon smakade bättre än hallon. Försiktigt sökte hans händer sig upp på hennes rygg och upp i håret. Hennes mjukar kurvor pressades mot hans kropp. Och så var kyssen över. Han darrade. Något liknande hade han aldrig varit med om. Och så rullade hon sakta bort och satte sig på kofferten bredvid honom istället.

"Oj…", Harry kunde se hur rodnaden smög sig upp på hennes kinder. Även hans egna kinder hettade mer än vanligt. "Ja, oj…"

En lång stund satt de där på kofferten och sneglade på varandra. Eller åtminstone kändes det som en lång stund. Sen kollade Helene på klockan och gjorde en kommentar om att hon borde gå, men satt ändå kvar. Tillslut reste sig Harry och räckte handen till Helene och drog upp henne, vilket resulterade i att hon återigen hamnade i hans famn och de kysstes igen.

"Hem, hem", Harry ryckte förskräckt till. Umbridge! Här! Förskräckt gömde han Helene bakom sig. "Asså Harry, så du skulle sticka härifrån du?" I dörröppningen stod självaste Dumbledore. Och bakom honom skymtade Harry både Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill, och Molly. Tala om att göra bort sig. Om han rodnat tidigare så blossade hans kinder illröda nu. Varför händer allt på sämsta möjliga tidpunkt?

"Albus Dumbledore! Du har vuxit sedan jag såg dig senast, miss Evans, så att räkna med att du skulle komma ihåg mig är väl för mycket?", Dumbledore klev in i rummet och räckte fram handen till Helene som stirrade ohjälpligt på alla människor i trollkarlskläder som trängdes utanför Harrys rum.

"Hej", mycket försiktigt tog hon Dumbledores hand och skakade den.

"Hur står det till med dig och din mor nu för tiden?" Helene vände bort blicken en lång stund innan hon svarade, och inte ens då tittade hon upp på Dumbledore. "Hon är död."

"Så tråkigt. Hon var en mycket fin kvinna. Riktigt synd." Dumbledores ord fick tårarna att börja rinna nerför Helenes röda kinder. "Såja, såja. Kom här, sitt hos mig en stund." Dumbledore slog sig ner på kofferten där Harry suttit bara någon minut tidigare, men nu var situationen en helt annan. Först rann tårarna helt sakta, men strax strömmade de fram och hon snyftade och kramade krampaktigt om Dumbledore. Remus var finkänslig nog och kastade en ursäktande blick på Harry innan han föste ner de övriga för trappan, samtidigt som han gestikulerade något som Harry tolkade som att de väntade nere i vardagsrummet istället. Harry önskade att han också kunde ha lämnat rummet, men vad skulle Helene tänka om honom då?

Mycket länge stod han bara där och kände sig överflödig, medan han lyssnade på Helenes gråt. Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar så dog snyftningarna ut och hon torkade sina ögon. Harry fick en snabb blick innan hon flydde ut ur huset. Dumbledore tittade efter henne några sekunder innan han vände sig till Harry och tog med honom ner till resten av Orden som drack te. När han och Dumbledore kom så viftade Molly med trollspöt och två nya koppar uppenbarade sig på bordet, fulla av rykande hett te.

"Jaha du Harry", började Tonks och flinade brett, "så du roar dig på egen hand du?" Och så blinkade hon, vilket fick Bill att börja skratta. Halvsekunden efteråt skrattade även Dumbledore och snart skrattade hela gänget, inklusive Harry, även om han inte tyckte att situationen var speciellt lustig egentligen. Det var bara skönt att få skratta en stund. Och så kom Petunia ut ur köket, och Dumbledore trollade fram ytterligare en kopp med te och massor med kakor och kex och en gigantisk tårta. Petunia verkade inte speciellt förvånad över att hitta vardagsrummet fullt med trollkarlar och inte heller blev hon arg över att de smulade ner hennes annars så perfekta vardagsrum, utan slog sig helt sonika ner och tog för sig av teet och kakorna. Det hela blev tillslut en mycket avslappnad och trevlig eftermiddag.

Strax innan Vernon och Marge skulle komma hem skickade Petunia iväg alla från Orden iväg till mrs Figg. Harry valde efter mycket tvekan att stanna kvar på Privet Drive. Ännu hade han inte riktigt förlåtit mrs Figg för hur hon behandlat honom när Tonks räddat honom från Dudleys gäng. Vilket var ganska ologiskt när han tänkte efter, Tonks hade han förlåtit för länge sedan. Dumbledore lovade innan de gick att de skulle komma tillbaka dagen efter. Under tiden hade Molly städat hela vardagsrummet med hjälp av en enkel trollformel. Aldrig hade det varit renare, det kunde Harry svära på.

Den måndagskvällen hos familjen Dursley var en av de mest udda han hade varit med om. Petunia betedde sig som om inget hade hänt. Inte nämnde hon minsta lilla ord om att de hade haft besök. Kort sagt var allt som vanligt. Det var bara det att Harry inte kunde släppa scenerna när Petunia hade varit en helt annan människa tidigare under kvällen och skämtat och skrattat med alla från Orden. Bilderna var så totalt motstridiga! Vem var egentligen moster Petunia?

Tisdagen kom och solen strålade het från himlen. Orden kom tillbaka precis som Dumbledore hade lovat och även denna dag vankades det fika och uppsluppen stämning. Återigen var Petunia med och var en trevlig människa som inte alls brydde sig om smulor och magi. Var det såhär det hade varit innan hon vände den magiska världen ryggen? De från Orden kom och gick lite hur som helst, men på det hela taget verkade de tycka att de hade semester. Och den semestern njöt de av i fulla drag.

Onsdagen verkade till en början följa samma mönster. Det var tjo och tjim. Dumbledore utförde en besvärjelse som gjorde att de kunde vara på baksidan utan att någon såg det och övertalade Petunia att sätta upp en krocketbana och sen blev det självklart tävling om vem som var bäst på krocket. Bill vann en förkrossande seger, trots att han försäkrade att han aldrig spelat krocket tidigare.

Det var då Harry fick syn på Helene genom buskarna. Hon satt gömd bland rosorna och grät. Fast när han ville gå till henne lade Molly sin hand på hans axel. "Dumbledore fixar det där."

Han svängde runt och glodde på Molly som om han hört fel. Och så väste han fram: "För det första är hon en person, och hon heter Helene! Och Helene är inget man _fixar_!"

"Ta det lugnt. Bli inte så upprörd, hon är bara en mugglare. Du förtjänar en riktigt flicka." Hon sa det inte, men Harry kunde ändå höra orden eka i huvudet: "…en riktig flicka,_ en häxa". _

Med avsmak slet han bort hennes hand från hans axel. "Våga aldrig säga så där igen!", och så vände han ryggen till henne och stegade iväg mot Helene. Men Molly sträckte ut sin hand och lade den på hans axel innan han hann börja röra på sig. Då kunde han inte hindra sig längre. Han vände sig om och vrålade: "FÖRSVINN HÄRIFRÅN DIN… DIN LILLA… VIDRIGA… DIN SMUTSIGA LÖGNARE! DU ÄR PRECIS SOM DEM! KOM IGEN, SÄG DET DÅ! DU TYCKER JAG ÄR EN SMUTSSKALLE, PRECIS SOM MALFOY OCH ALLA ANDRA SLYTHERINARE! SÄG DET DÅ! VAD VÄNTAR DU PÅ!"

"Så, så Harry, hon menade nog inte på det viset.", "Lugna ner dig nu.", "Har du fått solsting i värmen, Molly vill ju ingen något illa." Allas försök att släta över det hela fick Harry att se rött.

"SÅ NI ÄR SÅNNA ALLIHOPA! PÅ HAN BARA! STÄLL UPP FÖR MOLLY, HON ÄR JU RENBLODIG, MEN JAG, JAG ÄR JU BARA EN LITET HALVBLOD, EN SMUTSSKALLE! SÄG DET DÅ, JAG VET ATT NI TYCKER DET! SÄG DET! NI VILL INTE? VÅGAR INTE? VAD VÄNTAR NI PÅ? ERA FEGISAR! FÖRSVINN HÄRIFRÅN! FÖRSVINN UR MIN ÅSYN! FÖRSVINN! NUUUUUUUUUU!" Pulsen dunkade i Harrys huvud. Någonstans långt inne visste han att han överreagerade, men han brydde sig inte. Det var så härligt att bara få skrika ut all ilska! När de inte försvann stirrade han på dem tills de sakta försvann med ett plopp. Tillslut var det bara Dumbledore som vägrade att försvinna och Petunia, som inte kunde. Då vände han dem ryggen och marscherade över till Helene istället.

Helene ryckte till när han plötsligt stod där i buskarna. Ilskan kokade fortfarande i blodet på honom, men han försökte behärska sig – hon hade absolut inget att göra med att han var arg. Så försiktigt han kunde drog han henne till sig och kysste henne. Hennes tårar blötte hans kinder, kyssen smakade inte som första gången, nu smakade den salt. Ändå ville han inte sluta utan drog henne ännu närmare sig. Nej, här kunde de inte stå! Tänk om Petunia och Dumbledore tittade? Han avbröt kyssen och tog hennes hand och drog iväg med henne bort bland husen. Tillsammans gick de framtiden till mötes. Tillsammans sökte de friheten!


	12. Tillsammans!

**Tillsammans**

Hand i hand. Tillsammans. Helt utan omgivningen krav eller vakande blickar. Vinden lekte med hennes hår. De blonda slingorna blandade sig med det chokladbruna håret. Solen fick hennes gröna ögon att gnistra som smaragder. Han kom på sig själv med att kolla runt om det var någon i närheten innan han vågade kyssa henne, men då blev det en kyss som sände vågor genom hela hans kropp.

Snart hade de lämnat alla gator bakom sig. Istället omgavs de av åkrar och ängar, där får gick och betade. Så tog hon fart och han rusade efter rakt över ängen, bort från vägen. Bakom kullen rann en bäck som de hoppade över. Och så fortsatte de över nästa kulle och nästa. Sprang så att benen gick som trumpinnar mot marken och flög över alla småbäckar som korsade deras väg. Fast deras flykt fick ett abrupt slut när Harry halkade i gräset när han hoppade över en bred bäck och landade med ett plask i vattnet. Sekunden efter hoppade Helene ner bredvid honom och gav honom en våt puss och började stänka vatten på honom. Och så var vattenkriget i full gång.

Båda hade varit plaskvåta en lång stund innan de slutade och kravlade sig upp på gräsmattan, men solen stod högt på himlen och augustidagen var riktigt varm och kläderna torkade snabbt igen. Länge låg de bara där bredvid varandra och njöt av att vara tillsammans.

"Du Harry, så här borde livet vara jämt."

"Mmmm, inga bekymmer, bara vara tillsammans och göra det som faller en in."

"Inga krav, inga måsten. Inga vuxna som tror sig veta bättre!"

"Varför gör de det? Tror sig veta bättre, alltså. Vem har gett dem rätt att få bestämma över ens liv? Okej att de må vara äldre och upplevt mera, men de vet inte allt! Förstår inte allt! De vet egentligen ingenting!"

"Tillhör nog världsmysterierna. Varför finns det alltid människor som försöker bestämma över andra, trots att de inte har något rätt att göra det…?"

"Kanske det…, kanske…"

"Mmm, det luktar så gott."

"Va, gräset?"

"Nej du, dumhuvud", skrattade hon, och så böjde hon sig fram och gav honom en puss.

"Du luktar inte så illa du heller, även om du doftar gräs och bäckvatten. Varför finner vi oss i att tvingas leva liv som vi inte vill? När får man börja bestämma helt själv? Eller får man någonsin det?"

"Om jag fick bestämma helt själv så skulle jag kunna tillbringa massor med tid här i solen och bara njuta av livet. Fast jag skulle vilja att du var med, men jag vill samtidigt inte bestämma över vad du ska göra. Förstår du? Men då skulle jag vilja att det bara var vi här och ingen annan, och då har jag ju bestämt vad alla andra ska göra – eller i alla fall vad de inte ska göra – och genom att göra det så har _jag _lyckats med att bestämma över andra människor, precis det jag försökte komma bort ifrån… Ajdå, nu lyckades jag snurra till det, va?"

"Mmm, så fort man försöker få göra bara det man känner för och vill just då så börjar man bestämma över vad andra ska göra för att det ska passa med vad jag vill. Va, jobbigt!"

"Alltså måste vi alla anpassa oss och kompromissa så att vi på något sätt kan få ut så mycket som möjligt av det vi vill."

"Sant"

"Vad skulle du göra om du inte behövde ta hänsyn till något eller någon annan? Om du fick välja helt fritt?"

Harry tänkte efter några ögonblick, vad skulle han helst av allt vilja göra. Bara ligga här? Ja, men… Åka tillbaka till skolan, träffa vännerna – ja, det också, men om han sa det så skulle det leda till fler frågor. "Mycket, inget. Ligga här, men inte hela tiden. Det skulle nog bli långtråkigt liksom. Resa, glömma alla bekymmer här hemma. Träffa mina vänner… Jag vet inte riktigt. Vad skulle du vilja göra då?"

"Vet nog inte riktigt heller om jag ska vara ärlig. Hela mitt liv har jag varit förföljd av svårigheter och hela tiden har jag tänkt om bara det inte hände, om bara det där hade varit annorlunda. Det har varit som om jag bara svepts med av en jättevåg utan att kunna påverka vad som har hänt. Nu är jag borta från så många av mina bekymmer, men ändå finns det så mycket annat som bekymrar mig, så mycket som hindrar mig från att vara riktigt glad och lycklig och bara njuta av livet – precis som det är! Nej, livet är ingen dans på rosor, inte ens ett stort, mjukt och fluffigt rosa moln. Jag har upplevt så mycket elände, men ändå kan jag inte…", hon avbröt sig och skakade på huvudet. Nej, hon hittade inga bra ord för att beskriva det hela.

"Mmmm, tror jag förstår på sätt och vis. Trots allt man går igenom så är det väldigt lätt att tycka att allt är bara skit just nu. Och oavsett om det blir värre eller bättre så känns det ofta som om det bara är samma skit som man ältar om och om igen. Rent logiskt kan man se en skillnad, men man lever inte sitt liv rent objektivt, man lever det precis här och nu och då spelar det ingen roll om man gått igenom värre svårigheter förut, det är lika jobbigt ändå."

"Mmmm, sant…"

"Nej, nu tycker jag att vi tar och hittar på något istället! Upp och hoppa slöfock!" Harry grep tag i Helenes arm och drog upp henne från gräset. Han valde en riktning och började gå ditåt. Hand i hand och med en och annan pusspaus, närmade de sig sakta skogsbrynet. Inne i skogen silades solstrålarna genom trädens lövverk och skapade en förtrollad atmosfär. Ibland kunde de höra fåren bräka ute på ängen, men det var ett dämpat ljud. Någon enstaka fågel kvittrade lite. Men framförallt var det tyst och fridfullt där inne och luften var mättad av doften av fuktig jord och levande skog. Marken var oerhört mjuk under fötterna, det var nästan som den gungade till när de klev på den.

Harry hade känslan av att om han sa något så skulle förtrollningen brytas och de skulle slungas ut i verkligheten igen. Åhhh, vad han önskade att hela livet kunde vara som den här eftermiddagen – plaska i bäckar, lata sig i solen och njuta av härliga skogspromenader, det fick honom att nästan glömma allt som tyngde honom, allt han visste att han måste berätta för Helene, allt han visste att människorna från Orden förväntade sig av honom på grund av den där profetian! Varför fick han aldrig vara helt fri från alla sina bekymmer? Med en suck tittade han upp i taket av löv och sparkade iväg några stenar.

Helene kunde känna hur Harry spände sig. Sakta stannade och lade handen mot hans kind och böjde sig fram och kysste honom långsamt och innerligt. Som vatten rann allt av honom igen och hela hans värld bestod av denna enda kyss.


	13. Vänner på besök

**Vänner på besök**

_Hej Harry_

_vad händer hos dig? Vi har flyttat till högkvarteret även om du inte kom. Mamma är fortfarande upprörd över något som hände när hon var hos dig, men hon vägrar säga vad det hela rör sig om – "Bara ett litet missförstånd, bara ett missförstånd" – envisas hon att upprepa, men än har hon inte lugnat ner sig trots att det gått snart en vecka, så det där med missförstånd köper jag inte! Väldigt skönt att jag får bo hos Fred och George när jag hjälper dem. Just nu plockar vi fram massor med nya saker inför att alla Hogwartseleverna kommer och ska inhandla alla skolböcker – och lite till om mina kära bröder har något att säga om saken. Borde inte de där breven komma snart? Hoppas verkligen att Dumbledore hittar någon BRA lärare i försvar mot svartkonster i år, Umbrigde var VIDRIG! Hoppas verkligen att det var sista gången som Ministeriet fick utse någon lärare! Vilka ämnen ska du läsa vidare då? Jag får välja mellan Försvar mot svartkonster, Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, Trollformler, Örtlära, Astronomi och Trollkonsthistoria. Slipper att göra om något ämne i alla fall. Trollkonsthistoria – aldrig i livet! Resten? Tja något ska jag väl läsa… George har dock lovat att jag får jobba hos dem om jag beslutar mig för att inte fullfölja FUTT-utbildningen. _

_Hur som helst: Luna kommer hit snart. Hennes pappa hade visst gift om sig precis innan de stack iväg till Sverige, så han skulle kidnappa sin fru och åka i väg på smekmånad, och hon behövde någonstans att ta vägen under några dagar. Så vi, jag och Ginny, funderade om vi (jag, Ginny och Luna) kunde komma och hälsa på hos dig. Snälla, säg att vi får det! Det skulle bara reta upp mamma hur mycket som helst och just nu förtjänar hon det! Tror jag i alla fall… Svara snart! Ron_

Harry stirrade en stund på brevet medan han funderade över hur han skulle göra. Han antog att han måste fråga Vernon om Ron och dem fick komma hit, men det var ju hur meningslöst som helst – Vernon skulle aldrig säga något annat än "NEJ!" Men kunde det verkligen vara så totalt hopplöst? Pig susade runt, runt i rummet medan han försökte tänka. Hur skulle han fråga för att få Vernon att gå med på något sådant? Dessutom var ju Marge här, och då var ju sannolikheten lika med minus ett att de fick komma. Efter ett långt tag övergav Harry att stirra på brevet – som om det skulle ge honom något svar – och övergick till att vanka runt i rummet.

När han passerade fönstret för femtioelfte gången fick syn på hur en man uppenbarade sig ur tomma intet längst bort på gatan. En trollkarl! Här! Kunde det vara någon från Orden? Men de brukade ju vara väldigt diskreta. Vem var det? Han var ljusbrun, håret hängde över öronen, men Harry tyckte sig skymta en ring av guld i det vänstra örat. Hållningen var rakt och stegen var målmedvetna. Mugglarkläderna var hopplöst urmodiga, men de var i alla fall acceptabla, till skillnad från vissa som hade klätt sig i nattlinnen och annat under världsmästerskapen för två år sedan. Det hjälpte inte att mannen kom allt närmre och närmre, Harry kände inte igen honom. När mannen svängde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra drog Harry fram sin trollstav, detta bådade inte gott! Men sen så hejdade han sig. Han hade fått syn på mannens ansikte – de ansiktsdagen kände han igen! Lunas! Det måste vara Lunas pappa! Och Lunas pappa var på väg att… Marge hade gift sig! Marge HADE GIFT SIG med mr. Lovegood, med Lunas pappa! Harry snurrade runt och rusade ut ur rummet och halvvägs nerför trappen innan han hejdade sig. Vad skulle han säga till Lunas pappa? Var det inte bättre att han fick kidnappa Marge i lugn och ro? Harry var redan på väg upp igen när han hörde Petunias röst: "Jorå, hon är här. På baksidan och dricker eftermiddagste. Kom in, kom in så ska vi fixa det." Och in kom Petunia i sällskap med mannen från gatan, men det var utan den sedvanliga rynkan på näsan – så lycklig och avslappnad hade han inte sett henne sedan… Så här lycklig och avslappnad hade han aldrig sett henne! Harry försökte göra sig så minimal som möjligt uppe i trappan, men han anade att det var dömt att misslyckas.

"Vänta här ett ögonblick" Än verkade Petunia inte fått syn på honom, men mannens blickar kunde Harry känna på sig. Ajdå! Avslöjad! Men när Harry fick ögonkontakt med honom blinkade han bara till och trollade fram ett jättefång med röda rosor. Då vände Harry ryggen till och smög uppför trappan och hann precis komma uppför sista steget när Petunia klev in i hallen igen.

Det var först när han var tillbaka på rummet som tanken slog honom – PETUNIA! Om han inte pratade med Vernon om Ron och kompani, utan med Petunia! Det skulle KUNNA fungera. Aldrig tidigare hade han trott att han skulle kunna anse Petunia vara en allierad mot Vernon, men i detta fall så verkade det vara fullt möjligt. Så glad som hon verkade vara idag. Det var värt ett försök.

Tillbaka nere på bottenvåningen stötte han dock på ett problem. Marge och mr. Lovegood verkade ha gett sig av, men nu satt istället Vernon och Petunia och drack te ute på baksidan. Hur skulle han kunna fråga henne utan att Vernon hörde det? Varför skulle allt hela tiden krångla till sig!

I Harrys tycke så dröjde det hela absurt länge innan han lyckades tala med Petunia i enrum, men innan han gick och sov hade han skickat iväg Pig med brevet om att de var välkomna. Vernon skulle på affärsresa några dagar och Petunia hade lovat att försöka hålla Dudley koncentrerad på annat, men Harry hade varit tvungen att lova att de skulle hålla sig UR VÄGEN.

Strax efter elva smällde det till utanför huset och dem Nattbussen stannade halvvägs in i grannarnas trädgård. Alla grannar verkade dock var upptagna med allt annat än att titta på den lila bussen. Ron verkade påtaget åksjuk när han klev av bussen, men Ginny såg ut som hon gjorde detta dagligen. Och Luna… Ja, hon var Luna och såg precis som alltid ut att bara råka befinna sig där hon var av en ren händelse. Harry skyndade sig ut och hjälpte till med att bära in väskorna upp till rummet.

Det blev väldigt trångt på Harrys rum när de efter mycket bökande lyckades få in tre madrasser på golvet. Rons reaktioner påminde Harry så mycket om Arthurs förkärlek för alla mugglarprylar att han hade det svårt att hålla sig för skratt många gånger.

"Jaha, vad gör vi nu då?", Ginny tittade mycket stolt på madrassgolvet som det skapat. "Några fler rum fixa i ordning?" Alla skrattade.

"Nja, tror inte det, men däremot har vi en häck som säkert skulle behövas klippas om vi frågar", Harrys skämt gick inte riktigt hem, men å andra sidan förstod han varför – de kände ju inte till Vernon och Petunias städmani där allt skulle var perfekt, med millimeterprecision…

"Vi kan väl spela lite knallkort?", föreslog Ron tillslut. Även om alla kunde tänka sig betydligt roligare saker att göra, så visste de mycket väl om kravet på deras vistelse där och att bryta överenskommelsen redan första dagen var kanske inte så lysande. Men på det hela taget hade de mycket trevligt ändå och eftermiddagen försvann i ett jehu. Helt plötsligt var det mörkt ute och det var dags för att sova. Men även efter de hade lagt sig pratade flera timmar till, viskade i ett försök att undvika att störa någon annan i huset. Ron och Ginny berättade hur de hade hjälpt Fred och George med att uppfinna nya saker att sälja i butiken, och plockade fram några provexemplar som Harry fick "använda efter bästa förstånd – på sig själv för att få vara ifred eller på annan väl vald person som behövde lära sig en läxa". När Molly inte morrade över "missförståndet" med Harry så hade hon fullt upp med att planera inför Bills bröllop. Fleurs mamma och Gabrielle hade bott i Kråkboet till och från under hela sommaren, vilket lett till diverse lustigheter om allt från ren språkförbistring till olika sätt att tänka. Ginny hade hoppats att Gabrielle skulle ha kunnat följa med dem och hälsat på nu, men något – Ginny var inte säker på vad – hade kommit mellan. Luna berättade lustigheter från Sverige, där solen aldrig gick ner och snön låg kvar trots att det var varmt ute. Och mycket riktigt hade de hittat både några snorkackor och andra lustiga varelser som trivdes bra i detta mycket udda och bisarra land.

Följande dag vågade sig vännerna ut på picknick. Vattenkokare och termos var något som fick Ron att gå upp i limningen. Hur kunde det fungera? Ekelektrisitet? Feleton? Och …? Nej, Ron var misstänksam. Men tillslut erkände han att det smakade helt okej ändå. På det hela tyckte Harry det var mycket trevligt att ha sina vänner där.

Dagen efter var Dudley iväg och badade och de satte sig på baksidan istället. Detta ledde till att Melanie fick syn på dem och snart satt alla McClaggans ungdomar där på gräsmattan hos dem. Harry var i början supernervös över att framförallt Ron skulle göra eller säga något obetänksamt, men med tanke på att de kom från två helt olika världar så avlöpte det hela relativt problemfritt. Det som orsakade störst förvåning – i båda gängen – var helt klart när Harry drog Helene intill sig och gav henne en rejäl smällkyss mitt på munnen. Detta var helt klart det stora samtalsämnet efteråt! Hur, var, när? Harry tyckte att rodnaden på Helenes kinder var ytterst klädsam.


	14. Helenes hemlighet

**Helenes hemlighet**

"Vilka trevliga vänner du har. Går ni i samma skola?" Helene och Harry satt på baksidan av familjen McClaggans hem. Det var lördag och Harrys vänner hade blivit hämtade av Bill dagen innan.

"Jo, Ron och jag är klasskamrater. Ginny är hans lillasyster, ett år yngre än oss. Luna är jämngammal med henne, fast Ginny och Luna går inte i samma klass."

"Är det en stor skola?

"Kanske det, har jag nog aldrig riktigt funderat över, förutom när jag precis hade börjat och var tvungen att lära mig hitta överallt – då verkade den gigantisk."

"Åhhh, jag önskar att jag också hade fått gå på en internatskola! Sluppit ta alla skiten där hemma."

"Man undkommer inte verkligheten bara för att man går på en skola på annan ort. Det finns gott om människor som försöker sätta sig på en där också. För att inte tala om hur mycket skit som frodas när man tvingas att umgås med varandra jämnt.

"Men visst är det bättre än här! Allt måste ju vara bättre än at bo med dina släktingar!"

"Jovisst, jag räknar dagarna tills tåget går igen. Där har jag vänner, något som Dudley alltid hindrat mig från att ha."

"Stackare"

"Tyck inte synd om mig. Jag klarar mig."

"Ingen har tillstånd att hindra någon annan från att få vänner!" Jag förstår inte hur du kan gå med på det!"

"Äh, när man har riktiga vänner så gör det inte så mycket om någon annan förstör för dig. Det är inte så viktigt."

"VA! Klart det är viktigt!" Hon stirrade på honom med en blick som krävde att han skulle ta tillbaka det han sagt och hela hon utstrålade hur viktigt detta var för henne.

"Det finns alltid folk som förstör för dig oavsett vart du är. Om du fokuserar på det så kommer det tillslut äta upp dig inifrån tills du är likadan som dem. Det kommer alltid att finnas folk som är avundsjuka, som fått lära sig att du är sämre än dem, som har något otalt med dig. Det är bättre att ha vänner och vara glada för dem."

"Tja, om du uttrycker det på så vis så verkar det ju ganska vettigt. Men jag vet inte…"

"Ta tant Marge till exempel. Hon har alltid varit elak mot mig. När jag fick veta att hon skulle komma hit i sommar så var det nog det värsta som hänt mig på länge, och du ska veta att hela mitt liv slogs i spillror nu i slutet av våren. Men hur som helst, att veta att Marge skulle komma var som att veta att jag hela sommaren lång skulle bli torterad och inte kunna undfly detta, utan måste tigande finna mig i detta. Men när hon kom så blev inget som det brukar. Hon hade gift sig! Och det visar sig att hon inte gift sig med vem som helst heller, utan med Lunas pappa! Vänskap, kärlek och förlåtelse överbygger alla splittringar som kan finnas. Eller åtminstone de flesta. Och det är ur den vänskap som andra människor ger dig som du får kraft att klara av detta."

"Jaha, det förklarar allt!"

"Vadå allt?"

"Mr Lovegood! Det förklarar till exempel varför du inte ville säga vilken skola du gick på. Maggie och Bob blev lite bekymrade när du stack sådär. Men Hogwarts ska ju trots allt hållas hemligt…"

"Vad, hur vet du – hur vet du något – något om Hogwarts!"

"Mormor var en häxa, så hon gick på Hogwarts, men min morfar lär ha varit en mugglare, mamma lärde aldrig känna honom. Mamma själv var en så kallad ynk, det var hennes livs stora skam."

"Varför har du inte sagt något!" Harry kunde känna hur han ilsknade till, men så tog han ett djupt andetag och försökte lugna ner sig. Inget blev bättre för att man blev arg.

"Mamma brukade berätta både det ena och andra när hon hade druckit för mycket. Ena stunden var hon SÅ speciell, hon var ju av _renblodig_, magisk släkt, i de stunderna tenderade hon att glömma bort att hennes egen pappa inte var magiker. Andra gånger så visste hon inte vad hon skulle ta sig till sig. Vilken skam att inte ikunna/i själv! Alltså gjorde hon som så många andra ynkar – hon tog sin tillflykt till flaskan. Inte passade hon in i den magiska världen, men inte heller passade hon in bland mugglarna.

Dumbledore hjälpte henne många gånger ur knipor hon själv hade försatt sig i, försökte fixa ett jobb och så, men en dag så vägrade hon att se åt honom mer. Ville inte veta av honom mer. Jag kan inte ha varit speciellt gammal, för jag kände inte igen honom alls när han var här. Kanske 3år.

Vill du veta en hemlighet? När jag var mindre brukade jag drömma om att Dumbledore en dag skulle dyka upp igen och avslöja att han var min pappa och låta mig bo hos honom. Patetiskt, va?"

"Nej, inte alls. Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag har legat vaken och drömt om att NÅGON ska kliva fram till mig och avslöja att de är min farmor eller kusin eller något och låta mig bo hos dem istället. Under vissa perioder så drömde jag om det varje natt."

"Okej, vi är ganska patetiska båda två." Hon såg så skrattretande att Harry inte kunde låta bli att börja skratta åt henne, och när han hade börjat så skrattade även hon. En lång stund skrattade de tillsammans innan Harry avbröt det hela genom att kyssa henne istället.

"Kommer du ihåg när jag sa att du gärna fick vara min bror? För att du hade samma ögonfärg som min mamma, minns du det?"

"Ja, jag minns. Vi pratade om att våra föräldrar var döda. Jag blev ganska upprörd, för hela tiden sen jag började på Hogwarts har jag fått höra att jag har samma ögon som min mamma. Tänk om det hade fått vara sant att jag hade en egen lillasyster eller lillebror!"

"Mmm, jag hade gärna varit din lillasyster, faktiskt. Men jag föredrar att vara din flickvän." Helt lätt lät hon sina läppar beröra hans. "Innan jag träffade dig så hade jag bara hört Mark prata om dig som 'Pojken med mammas ögon' och jag kunde inte låta bli att verkligen önska att jag verkligen hade en äldre broder. Kanske till och med någon som bodde hos min pappa! Att han bara hade försvunnit och inte dött som mamma sa. Innerst inne tror jag ändå att han lever och att mamma fick honom att lämna henne. Varje år drömmer jag om att han ska höra av sig till jul eller till min födelsedag. Säga att han vet att jag finns, att han egentligen älskar mig bara att mamma tvingade honom att säga upp kontakten med oss.

Men det jag egentligen ville säga är att jag förstår dig. Du kan inte lämna den värld som du hör hemma i och jag hör inte hemma i den. Vårt förhållande är dömt på förhand. Men jag står inte ut med tanken på att förlora dig. Jag vill inte vara din vän, du betyder så mycket mer för mig än så, men... "

"Helene sluta! Jag älskar dig som jag aldrig älskat någon annan innan. Jag bryr mig inte om vad folk tycker, jag vill leva mitt eget liv. Och precis här, mitt i mitt liv, vill jag ha dig. Inte som vän, utan som min flickvän. Det spelar ingen roll att jag åker till Hogwarts, vi kan hålla kontakten. Hedwig kan leverera breven. Och jag kommer tillbaka, jag blir inte kvar där för evigt. Det är långt till jul, men vi klarar det! _Tillsammans _klarar vi det!"

"Harry lyssna! Det kommer inte att gå. Ingen av oss vet hur ett förhållande fungerar i praktiken, mitt i verkliga livet. Hur ska vi då kunna hålla ett förhållande vid liv när vi aldrig får träffas, inte ens får se varandra under helgerna?"

"Vi klarar det Helene. Vi får helt enkelt lära oss med tiden."

"Jag vågar inte Harry, jag vågar inte tro att det skulle fungera. Alltför många gånger har jag sett bitterheten äta upp förhållanden inifrån, jag vill inte att det ska hända oss. När vi inte ens kan dela varandras liv, förstå vad den andre går igenom, hur skulle vi då kunna lära oss att ha ett förhållande? Ett förhållande som fungerar?"

"Helene…"

"Nej Harry, säg inget mer! Kan vi inte bara låtsas som om du är min bror? Snälla!", blicken krossade Harrys hjärta. Hur skulle han kunna neka henne något, även om hon stampade på hans hjärta – förtjänade han inte det?


	15. Diagongränden

**Diagongränden**

Så hade han fått det han alltid drömt om – en syster, en egen familj. Men det var inte alls som han hade drömt! Hela hans inre höll på att förgås av smärta och hennes blick snurrade runt i hans huvud konstant.

Klockan hade passerat midnatt och nästa dag var redan här. Solen skulle gå upp vilken minut som helst. Harrys ögon kändes som grus, men han ville inte gå tillbaka till Privet Drive, han skulle ändå inte kunna sova, han skulle bara ligga i sin säng och vrida sig varv efter varv. Den blicken skulle förfölja honom in i evigheten!

Idag var den stora dagen, den han hade längtat efter något enormt. Idag skulle han lämna sina släktingar och flytta till Den läckande kitteln i Diagongränden. Men även den tanken fyllde honom bara med en känsla av tomhet nu. Aldrig mer skulle han kunna bli lycklig. Maggie hade hittat honom igen och bjudit hem honom, men han ville inte dit om inte Helene ville ha honom där. _"Jag vill inte mista dig!"_ Hennes ord ekade genom hans huvud, men han kunde inte förmå sig att gå till henne. Alla visste ju att de var tillsammans, varit tillsammans rättade han sig själv, och hur skulle han förklara att det var slut? Han ville ju inte ens att det skulle vara slut!

"Harry", en hand lades på hans axel. Bredvid honom stod Bill, Harry hade inte märkt när han kommit. "Det är dags nu. Jag vet inte varför du suttit här hela natten, men det är dags att gå härifrån, dags att åka till Den läckande kitteln." Och så drog Bill upp honom på fötter och tillsammans vandrade de tillbaka till det hus som kallades hans hem. Bill krympte ihop kofferten och Hedwigs bur och stoppade dem i fickan. Harry kollade runt i rummet en sista gång – han hade inte lämnat kvar något som han skulle behöva. Nere i hallen mötte Petunia honom, men det enda avskedet blev en lång blick och en klapp på axeln. Inte en vanlig Petunia-blick fylld av avsmak, utan en blick som omfattade allt konstiga motsättningar som hon hade visat upp under sommaren. Än var de inte redo att sluta fred, glömma och förlåta, men kanske nästa sommar, tänkte Harry när han lämnade huset.

Mrs. Figgs hade flampulvret redo när de kom och den här gången försökte hon inte prata med Harry. På ett ögonblick var de inne i Den läckande kitteln och alla gamla, välbekanta lukter strömmade över Harry. Så här hade det varit, så här hade det luktat redan första gången han hade varit här med Hagrid. Tom visade Harry till det rum han skulle dela med Ron och Bill förstorade upp Harrys grejer igen.

När Harry klev ut ur rummet blev han nästan nersprungen av Hermione, som gav till ett skrik och kramade om honom jättelänge. "Harry! VA kul att se dig igen! Vad har du gjort! Har dina släktingar varit elaka mot dig? Berätta allt!"

"Kul att se dig också Hermione. Sommaren har varit… full av överraskningar… Hur har du haft det i Bulgarien då?"

"Det har varit… toppen" Något i hennes sätt att säga det fick Harry att betvivla att hon sa sanningen. Om det var betoningen, den lilla pausen eller helt enkelt det faktum att hon så uppenbart undvek hans blick, hann han inte fundera vidare på förrän Ron kom släpande på sin koffert upp för trappan.

Eftersom breven ännu lyste med sin frånvaro ägnade de större delen av den dagen åt att strosa runt, titta i alla skyltfönster och äta glass. Trots att det var underbart att vara tillbaka där han hörde hemma så kunde Harry inte riktigt dela de andras glädje. Överallt såg han saker som påminde honom om hur mycket han saknade Helene. Andra par som gjorde allt tillsammans. Tanken på hur hon skulle reagera om han visade henne allt som fanns att se…

Morgonen efter vaknade Harry av att det dundrade på fönstret och när han drog ifrån gardinen piskade regnet ner och mitt i allt försökte en, i det närmaste, dränkt tornuggla knacka på fönstret. Harry släppte snabbt in den och plockade fram en varm tröja som den fick för att värma sig. Först därefter kollade han på brevet. Hogwarts! Snabbt sprättade han upp kuvertet. Ut ramlade två sidor, en boklista och ett brev. Boklistan verkade inte speciellt spännande, utan han plockade istället fram brevet.

_Bäste student, Harry Potter, här kommer nu boklistan över de böcker du behöver till årskurs sex. Tänk på att det även närmar sig dags att göra projektarbete och vi ber dig att överväga vad du vill göra då. Tips på bra böcker finner ni hos Flourish & Blotts._

_Vänligen observera att Avancerat försvar mot svartkonster ingår som obligatorisk kurs för alla som klarat minst Acceptabelt på GET-provet._

_Ser fram emot ett nytt läsår._

_Vänliga hälsningar Professor McGonagall, biträdande rektor._

Harry for upp med ett tjut! Varför sov Ron och Hermione fortfarande? "VAKNA!"

Ron tittade yrvaket upp ur sängen "Vad gastar du om?", mumlade han.

"Breven! Breven är äntligen här! Vakna!", utan att vänta på Ron rusade han över till Hermiones rum. Bultade på dörren i en sekund och slet sedan upp den.

"Hermione!" Harry stannade upp mitt i steget. För hon låg inte och sov som han hade trott att hon gjorde, istället hörde han ljud från toaletten som lät misstänkt likt någon som höll på att spy. "Hermy? Vad…, hur…"

"Är, är det du Harry? Bara du?"

"Ja, det är jag. Vi har fått breven… Hur…?"

"Gå är du snäll. Jag blir snart bättre. Jag lovar. Berätta inte för Ron är du snäll. Gå nu"

"Ja… Är du säker? Du vill inte att jag ska hämta något?"

"Ja, gå." Förvirrad gick Harry tillbaka till rummet där Ron fortfarande inte hade kommit längre än att ligga och sträcka på sig i sängen. Det kändes som om luften hade gått ur honom, om Hermione inte mådde bra, hur kul skulle det då vara att springa runt i alla affärer hela dagen?

Klockan hann passera lunch innan de kom iväg. Redan var Diagongränden full med Hogwartselever och föräldrar som skulle köpa in böcker och annat. Trion tog det mycket lugnt och strosade sakta framåt och hälsade på Lavender, Patil och Padma som knuffade sig framåt i trängseln. Gång på gång kastade Harry oroliga blickar på Hermione, verkade inte hon ovanligt blek? Och sa hon inte mindre än vanligt? Visade hon verkligen den vanliga ivern inför tanken på att köpa nya böcker? Ron å andra sidan verkade pladdra på dubbelt så mycket som vanligt, Harry behövde bara lägga in några "mmm" och "asså" när det passade.

På kvällen var de trötta och satt inne på Hermiones rum och pratade. Plötsligt dök Fred och George upp och strödde skämtgrejer över hela rummet. "En mindre gåva från oss till er – använd de väl" och så drog de med Ron bort "ni vet, så här inför att en i familjen ska lämna oss _gifta sig_ måste vi andra hålla ihop" och med en blinkning var de borta. Harry och Hermione tittade en stund på varandra, försjunkna i tankar på varsitt håll. Plötsligt slog det Harry, så okänsligt av honom att inte minnas!

"Hur mår du nu? Bättre antar jag?"

"Jo. Bättre. Jag vet inte…" och så började Hermione böla. Inte sådär stilla snyftande utan verkligen tjutande och snörvlade. Hon grep tag i hans tröja och snart var hela han blöt. "Såja, såja…" var det enda han kom på att säga.

"Harry (snyft) jag tr… (syft) tror att jag är (snyft) gravid."


	16. Bara vänner?

**Bara vänner!**

"Men, alltså… Men det kan, kan du… Alltså, det kan du väl inte vara?"

"Jo!" Och så började hon böla igen. Harry klappade henne lite tafatt på ryggen. "Det var (snyft) inte (snyft) meningen! Jag ville inte (snyft) men det liksom (snyft) bara (snyft) blev så! Åhh Harry! Vad ska jag göra? Vad ska jag säga? Vad ska folk tro!" Och så bölade hon igen.

"Sanningen…?"

"Hur ska jag kunna berätta? För McGonagall? För Dumbledore? För RON!"

"Ähhum…"

"Mitt liv är en enda röra! Jag borde aldrig ha åkt till Bulgarien! Jag borde ha lyssnat på mina föräldrar, stannat hemma och skött mina studier! Varför stack jag iväg!"

"Alltså…"

"Äh, säg inget! Jag vet att det var mitt eget beslut. Varför förneka det? Men varför Harry?" Han tyckte att han började få kläm på det hela nu, om hon höll sitt ansikte mot hans axel och höll han om henne så kändes det som om han gjorde något i alla fall. Hans axel var blöt av tårar och snor och så, men det var inte riktigt läge att påpeka det. Snacka om att känna sig handfallen! Vad skulle han göra? Vad skulle han säga? Vad KUNDE han säga? Och så slog det honom!

"Åhh Hermy, jag vet inte. Jag kan inte ge något råd. Om du vill kan du få prata med mina grannar, det jobbar med tonåringar som fått barn. De är jättetrevliga…"

"Harry, jag vill inte vara gravid! Jag vill gå ut skolan, skaffa ett jobb, gifta mig! Resa och massor med annat innan jag får barn. Varför ska detta hända nu!"

"Åhh Hermy, jag vet inte. Men vi tycker om dig ändå. Jag tycker om dig jätte mycket."

"NEJ!" Harry och Hermione vände på huvudet. I dörren stod en likblek Ron. "Hur KAN du Harry! Inte nog med att du har en flickvän, du måste sno Hermione också!" Med det störtade han ut, men inte snabbt nog, Harry hann se tårarna som rann nerför hans ansikte.

"Åh nej!", Hermione blev ungefär lika blek som Ron varit alldeles nyss.

"Alltså jag, jag ser om jag, liksom, får tag på honom. Förklarar att det inte var så jag menade, liksom…" Harry hoppade upp från sängkanten och jagade efter den flyende Ron, men hejdade sig i dörren. "Är du säker på att du klarar dig nu?"

"Nej, gå inte. Låt honom vara, så kommer han nog vara här igen imorgon, han sticker säkert till Fred och George. Men gå nu, jag vill vara själv en stund."

Följande morgon när Harry vaknade så var Ron fortfarande borta. Hans säng stod helt orörd. Men när klockan passerade lunchdags utan ett spår av Ron så började Harry oroa sig ordentligt. Så mycket dumt kunde man göra när man var ensam och sårad. Kunde han fortfarande vara kvar hos tvillingarna, de hade ju sin affär att sköta? När klockan tillslut blev stängningsdags så hade Harry beslutat sig, nu fick det vara nog med att vänta på Ron, nu skulle han leta rätt på honom om det så var det sist han gjorde! Med Hermione i släptåg så satte han med beslutsamma steg fart mot Fred och Georges skämtaffär.

I affären var det redan släckt, men Harry fortsatte in på baksidan och upp till dörren till lägenheten och knackade på. Fred öppnade dörren.

"Hej Harry, Hermione. Ehh, ni kommer lite olägligt..."

"Är Ron här?", frågade Harry utan att ens lyssna på vad Fred försökte säga.

"Ja, jo. Han är här, men han vill liksom inte prata med er."

"Synd för honom, för vi vill prata med honom. Flytta på dig." Harry blängde ilsket på Fred.

"Harry", väste Hermione. "Om han inte vill prata med oss är det nog bäst att vi går nu..."

"Ja, det är bäst det, kom tillbaka imorgon så har han nog lugnat ner sig...", men Fred såg ytterst tveksam ut. Antagligen var Ron rejält upprörd fortfarande.

"Åhh, men om vi pratar med honom så kan vi förklara. Allt är bara ett missförstånd." Varför dalta med Ron helt plötsligt? Nu var Harry less på detta, nu skulle han förklara allt och så kunde de vara vänner igen!

"Kanske det, men han kommer nog inte lyssna, så ni gör nog bäst i att inte visa er här just nu." Fred såg bedjande på Hermione, Harry verkade inte vilja lyssna ikväll.

"Kom Harry!"

"Men alltså... Kom igen!" Harry såg från Hermione till Fred, skulle båda två låta detta fortgå!

"Gå, snälla gå!" Fred började stänga dörren.

"Okej då, men vi kommer tillbaka imorgon och då SKA vi prata med honom, okej!" Åhh, vilken mes!

"Jaja, det blir nog bra. Adjö", och så stängde Fred dörren igen och utanför stod Harry och kokade av ilska, aldrig att han skulle gå med på att tolerera detta! Så totalt meningslöst!

"Kom nu Harry...", Hermione ryckte och drog sakta bort Harry från dörren och tillbaka in på den läckande kitteln och i tystnad åt de varsin baguette innan de skildes åt för kvällen, trots att klockan inte var mer än åtta.

Hela nästa dag blev för Harrys del bara en lång väntan på att affärerna skulle stänga. Hermione försökte hålla honom sysselsatt genom att visa upp varje liten grej i butiken för quidditchtillbehör för honom, men Harry brydde sig inte. Han höll på att förlora sin bäste vän! Varför verkade ingen begripa det! Detta var inget som skulle gå över bara man väntade tillräckligt länge, detta var verklighet här och nu och det enda Harry brydde sig om var att få Ron att förstå ALLT!

Tillslut så stängde allt och bara minuten efteråt bultade Harry på dörren till tvillingarnas lägenhet. Även denna gång var det Fred som öppnade. Han såg lika tveksam ut som dagen innan, men något i Harrys blick fick honom att vika undan utan kommentarer. Ron satt i köket och stirrade rakt ut framför sig. George kastade oroliga blickar på honom, samtidigt som han höll på att fixa något matigt vid spisen.

"Hej Ron!" Ron ryckte till och fick sen syn på Harry och Hermione. "Nu ska vi prata!"

"Aldrig att jag tänker säga ett enda ord till till dig, ditt själviskta svin! Du borde ha hamnat i Slytherin! FÖRSVINN härifrån!"

"Du behöver inte säga något, jag kan prata så bra själv. Du behöver bara lyssna! Jag vet inte vad du fick för dig eller varför, men det spelar ingen roll. Så här är det: Jag och Hermione är bara vänner och vad jag vet så är ni också bara vänner. Och vänner håller ihop! Hermione har problem just nu och ..."

"Harry! Tyst!", Hermione väste i han öra, men Harry valde att ignorera henne.

"... och då ställer jag upp för henne, precis som vänner ska. Att hon började gråta och att jag tröstade henne genom att krama henne betyder inte mer än att vi är goda vänner som litar på varandra. Däremot så verkar du och Hermione behöva prata igenom eran vänskap lite!"

"Harry!" Fyra par ögon stirrade på Harry som om det helt plötsligt börjat växa horn i pannan på honom. Men så började George skratta och titta från Ron till Hermione och så skrattade även Fred.

"Asså du lillbrorsan, så det är så det ligger till... Varför sa du inte det med en gång!"

"Kom Harry, så bjuder vi på honungsöl på den läckande kitteln" och så drog George med sig Fred och Harry ut på gatan och lämnade kvar Ron och Hermione, båda förläget tittande på allt annat än på varandra.


	17. Bröllop i fara

**Bröllop i fara**

"Hur, hur länge har det där pågått?" George tittade ingående på Harry, medan skummet från ölet bildade en vacker mustasch på hans överläpp.

"Ganska länge tror jag. Fast jag insåg det inte till fullo förrän jag stod där uppe och skällde på dem. Det kändes ungefär som en pollett trillade ner. Det liksom förklarade allt! Hermiones bekymmer, Rons reaktion..."

"På tal om det, vilket bekymmer?"

"Ja, alltså, det är inte min grej att berätta..."

"Ähh, kom ingen, vi skvallrar inte. På marodörernas herdesord!"

"Kom ihåg vem som gav dig en viss karta..."

"Seriöst! Det är inte min sak att berätta, jag säger inget."

"Nähä, tråkmåns. Slipp då!"

Strax efteråt hittade Harry på en förevändning för att dra sig tillbaka upp på rummet. Om han kände tvillingarna rätt så skulle de inte varit helt främmande för att försöka lura av honom Hermiones hemlighet, och den här gången tänkte han hålla sitt löfte att inte berätta något.

För Harry kändes det som om han knappt hade hunnit somna innan han vaknade av att någon stod och skakade i honom. "Äntligen!" hörde han medan han trevade efter glasögongen. "Sömntutan vaknar!"

"Är du redo för bröllopet nu då?" I hans rum stod Fred, George, Ron och Charlie Weasley uppklädda i finaste trollkarlsskrudar. Fred och George hade varsin lila med giftgröna fläckar som rörde på sig, med matchande färg på håret. Charlie hade en i mörkblått och guld. Rons var i Gryffindors färger - rött och guld.

"Här grabben, tänkte att du kunde behöva den." Charlie räckte fram en grönskimrande klädnad åt Harry. Snabbt bytte han om. Men han hade svårt att skaka av sig känslan av att se ut som en fjäril när han tittade sig själv i spegeln.

"Är ni klara?" Det var Tonks som stack in huvudet genom dörren. "Wow Harry, jag måste säga att det skulle bli svårt att överträffa Weasley-bröderna idag, men jag måste erkänna att jag hade fel - du ser verkligen enastående ut! Lupin har gjort ett mycket bra val!"

"Tack...", mumlade Harry förläget fram.

"Släpp in oss, vi vill också se!" Och så knuffade Ginny och Hermione upp dörren. "Wow alltså", "Joru Tonks, inte dumt alls!", skrattade Ginny.

"Så, nu väntar vi bara på Remus och flyttnyckeln så ska vi nog komma i tid till bröllopet, ska ni se..."

"Vem väntade på mig?" Genom att knuffa in tjejerna i rummet så fick även Remus plats i dörröppningen. Harry kunde ana att han hade sina bästa kläder på sig, men ändå såg de slitna ut. Sakta tittade han på dem allihopa och tillslut granskade han Harry länge och väl. "Mmm, precis som James..." mumlade han tyst för sig själv, men Harry hörde trots allt och anade hans smärta och saknad efter vännen, trots leendet.

"Nej, här kan vi inte stå hela dagen. Flyttnyckeln har jag här." Och ur en ficka på sin slitna rock plockade han fram en cykelslang till en mugglarcykel. "Alla redo?" Harry skyndade sig att ta tag i slangen och nickade. Ja, han var redo. Och så kom det nu så välbekanta rycket och snart landade de allesamman på en gräsmatta, långt bortanför Londons stadsgränser. Ett ögonblick trodde Harry att han skulle lyckas hålla sig på fötterna, men så trillade någon på honom och då klarade han inte av att stå kvar.

"Välkomna vänner" Dumbledore tittade vänligt på högen av armar och ben och klädnader som låg och kravlade runt på gräsmattan i ett försök att resa på sig. "Gick resan bra?"

"Mmmmmm..." hördes det ur högen, men om det var ett instämmande med Dumbledore eller om någon fick en armbåge eller knä på något känsligt ställe var svårt att uttala sig om.

Tillslut stod alla på fötter igen, men stora gräsfläckar syntes på dem alla. Fred och George började skratta och snart skrattade de alla - så de såg ut! Men efter en stunds skrattande så fixade Dumbledore det hela med en enkel trollformel. Och så kom det sig att de såg ytterst prydliga ut när resten av bröllopsgästerna fick syn på dem.

På ängen där bröllopet skulle äga rum hade ställt upp massor med bord, där gästerna kunde ta för sig av de mest varierande läckerheter. Självklart de vanliga engelska, men även några av de franska som serverats på Hogwarts under Harrys fjärde år. Därtill fanns det några som var totalt främmande som Harry gissade på var Egyptiska, eftersom det framförallt verkade vara Bills egyptiska vänner som tog för sig av dem. Gästerna var en salig blandning av folk. Engelsmän och fransmän, egyptier och araber, och även en hel del ickemänskliga varelser. Det fanns gamlingar, medelålders, ungdomar och barn. Och alla verkade ha mycket trevligt. Solen värmde från en klarblå himmel.

Remus försvann snart in i folkmängden tillsammans med Dumlbedore, men Tonks höll resten av gänget kvar i utkanten av festligheterna.

"Okej vänner!", Charlie tog snabbt till orda. "Lite tok måste man hitta på ibland, och detta är definitivt ett sådant tillfälle. Så här har vi tänkt...", men vad de hade tänkt fick Harry aldrig reda på, för han avbröts av höga skri bortifrån andra änden av fältet. "Vad nu!"

"FLEUR! FLEUR!" Rösten ekade högt över fältet och snart förenade sig flera röster med den första.

"Fleur är borta! Kom! Skynda!" Charlie tog täten snart närmade de sig den skrikande kvinnan. Folk skyndade åt alla håll, alla ville hjälpa till att leta rätt på den försvunna bruden. Kvinnan, som uppenbarligen var Fleurs mamma, stod i mitten och skrek långa haranger på franska, som Harry inte förstod minsta dryft av. Charlie försökte försiktigt fråga vad som hänt, men verkade i det närmaste bli utskälld av henne.

"Ähh, strunt i henne. Vi frågar Bill istället", Tonks drog med sig Charlie och resten av gänget och marscherade bort till ett av tälten. Inne satt dunklet satt Bill på en bänk och grät. "Hon har stuckit! Jag vet det! Jag fruktade att något skulle hända, men detta..." han visade med en gest mot ropen utanför. Åtminstone tolkade Harry det så.

"Är du säker på att hon stuckit? Du tror inte att någon kidnappat henne?" Tonks lät totalt obarmhärtig, inte minsta spår av medlidande fanns i hennes röst. Men Bill slutade gråta och tog sig samman.

"Nej, varför skulle... Skulle någon... Kidnappa henne! Nej... Eller kanske... Jag vet inte!"

"Det vore ett perfekt sätt för dödsätarna att se skapa splittring mellan Frankrike och England. Dödsätare kidnappar fransk brud mitt bland många av Englands mest beryktade bekämpare av Du-vet-vem" Charlie skrattade bittert. Tonks och Charlie la varsin hand på hans axlar. Och så stod dem där. Ingen sa något mera. Harry tittade osäkert på Ron och Hermione som stod bredvid honom. Ron såg hans blick och drog demonstrativt Hermione närmare sig. Harry suckade inombords, så det gick bra att förlåta henne men inte honom alltså! Snygga vänner man hade!

Det hade redan börjat skymma ute när Molly och Arthur klev in i tältet och strax efteråt kom även Dumbledore.

"Jag är ledsen Bill, men det verkar inte bli något bröllop. Det finns inte minsta spår efter Fleur." Dumbledore gav Bill en medkännande blick.

"Har, har hon... stuckit?" Bills röst darrade ganska kraftigt.

"Det verkar som så, men vi är inte säkra. Gästerna är hemskickade. Ni gör nog också bäst i att bege er hem till högkvarteret. Vi kan ändå inte göra mer här ikväll. Ministeriet kommer att skicka över några som ska leta spår, men om det överhuvudtaget har funnits några, så är de förstörda av alla som har sprungit fram och tillbaka och letat efter henne."

"Okej..." Bill suckade tungt.

"Remus, fixar du med flyttnyckel till ungdomarna?"

"Självklart."

"Och se till att alla sover gott i natt. Jag hör av mig imorgon, om vi inte hittar något mer ikväll. Adjö vänner!" Och så var han borta. Remus plockade upp närmaste sak av lämplig storlek - en spetsig trollkarlshatt och snart satt de i köket på Grimmaldiplan 12. Remus fixade fram honungsöl och eldwhiskey som de drack upp i tystnad innan de en efter en gick till sängs. När Harry sent omsider smög sig uppför trappan han med, så fick han syn på Bill och Tonks genom dörrspringan inne i vardagsrummet. Han hade sitt huvud i hennes knä och hon kramade om honom och nynnade försiktigt på en vaggsång, på det hela taget tyckte Harry att det såg väldigt sött ut. Ja, romantiskt till och med. Och han kunde inte låta bli att undra om det inte var tur att bröllopet blivit inställt när han kröp ner i sängen, Tonks och Bill verkade passa mycket bättre ihop än vad Fleur och Bill någonsin hade gjort.


	18. Till Hogwarts

**Till Hogwarts!**

När Harry vaknade nästa morgon var det redan full aktivitet i resten av huset. Hermione hade en livlig diskussion med Remus om studier och studieval. Ginny och Molly höll redan på att förbereda lunchen. Tonks och Charlie sorterade papper och försökte tillsammans med Moody organisera ett schema för Ordens arbete. Fred och George försökte muntra upp Bill med en blandning av skämt och deltagande. I vardagsrummet satt Arthur, Dumbledore och Snape med huvudena tätt ihop.

"God morgon sömntuta! Så du har vaknat tillslut, vi funderade just på om du somnat in för alltid däruppe i sängen." Ginny gav honom ett jätteleende och en kram, vilket fick honom att bli alldeles mjölig. " Hungrig? Rostat bröd kommer strax! Te finns i tekannan på bordet."

"G'morron. Tack", mumlade Harry.

"God morgon Harry! Hedwig kom med ett brev till dig imorse. Varsågod! Det blir lunch om en timme ungefär, köttfärspaj." Molly gav honom brevet, och återgick sedan till att fixa med maten. Harry hällde upp en kopp te och sprättade upp brevet. Vem skrev vanliga mugglarbrev till honom? Och skickade dem med Hedwig? Ginny räckte honom ett fat med två rostade smörgåsar med jordgubbsmarmelad som han förstrött började äta på.

_Käre Harry_

_Jag är ledsen för vad jag gjorde mot dig sist. Har gått och kollat efter dig i flera dagar nu, men du verkar vara spårlöst försvunnen. Jag hoppas att ingenting har hänt dig. Vet inte om jag skulle orka leva vidare i vetskapen om att det sista jag gjorde var att såra dig. För jag vet att jag sårade dig, djupare än någon annan har gjort förr. Hur skulle du någonsin kunna förlåta mig? Men så idag när jag var ute i trädgården såg jag Hedwig komma flygande, men hon kom till mig! Jag vet inte om du har skickat hit henne eller inte, men då hon bara satt där och tittade på mig så kunde jag inte låta bli och undra. Hon hade inte med sig något brev, men så slogs jag av tanken att jag skulle ju kunna skicka ett till dig! Och be dig om förlåtelse..._

_Så: Förlåt mig Harry! Jag betedde mig verkligen som en stor skitstövel! Jag vill inte vara din vän, jag älskar dig! Om det är möjligt så skulle jag vilja börja om från början med vårt förhållande. Om du vill ha tillbaka mig vill säga... Åhhh, det skulle vara mycket enklare att säga detta till dig! Vart har du tagit vägen? Jag älskar dig verkligen, inget annat spelar någon roll. _

_Jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva. Snälla, hör av dig!_

_XXX _

_/Helene_

Tusen känslor strömmade genom Harry. Lycka, ja överväldigande lycka! Hon ville ha honom, hon ÄLSKADE honom! Men även smärta och förtvivlan. Varför hade hon gjort allt detta mot honom? Men så beslutade han sig och sprang upp till rummet, han behövde något att skiva med.

"Ska du inte äta upp frukosten, Harry?", ropade Molly efter honom, men han brydde sig inte. Han stannade inte förrän han kom upp på rummet och drabbades av en smärre chock - allt som han ägde just här, just nu var de kläder han hade haft på sig dagen innan, till och med pyjamasen han hade på sig hade han fått låna! Resten låg fortfarande nerpackat i hans koffert borta på rummet i Den Läckande Kitteln! Och så blev han tvungen att springa ner igen och rotade fram en bit pergament, en fjäderpenna och lite bläck.

_Älskade Helene_

_Imorgon så går mitt tåg tillbaka till Hogwarts kl. 11 från King's Cross. Möt mig vid spår 9 en halvtimme innan._

_XXX_

_/Harry_

"Hedwig!" Vart hade hon tagit vägen? Han sprang från rum till rum, utan att bry sig om huruvida han störde några andra. Men tillslut hittade han henne uppe hon Vingfåle. Då satt hon och sov med huvudet under vingen och verkade tycka han var lite jobbig när han väckte henne, men krånglade inte så mycket ändå när han knöt fast brevet. "Skynda dig, Hedwig!" Och så var hon försvunnen. Harry stod villrådig en stund. Vad skulle han nu göra? Sakta gick han nerför trappan igen.

Efter en stojig lunch hämtade de all sin packning från Den Läckande Kitteln. Moody gruffade en del när Harry avbröt alla planerade säkerhetsåtgärder med att avslöja att han tänkte vara på stationen redan halv elva, nu var de ju tvungna att göra om allt igen! Men Harry brydde sig inte.

"En sak ska du veta, Harry. Kärlek är en mycket sällsynt sak", Bill tittade Harry ögonen. Klockan var redan mycket, men Bill hade insisterat på att prata med Harry innan han gick och la sig. "Mycket utger sig för att vara äkta vara, men när du synar det i sömmarna så upptäcker du att det är fullt av fel. Det är då du måste välja om det ändå är värt att satsa på. Och det är till stor del det valet som avgör om kärleken är äkta eller inte. Känslorna kommer och går, men valet du gör består. Men det måste vara båda två som gör det valet, annars kommer det inte fungera. Motgångarna kommer förr eller senare, men tillsammans kan man rida ut stormarna. I mugglarsamhället är det accepterat att skilja sig, vi trollkarlar håller samman livet ut. Varför? Inte därför att vi är bättre människor eller för att vi älskar varandra djupare, utan för att vi helt enkelt lärt oss göra det för att överleva. Och i valet av vem man älskar så väljer man också vilken väg man ska gå resten av livet. Att Helen är mugglare behöver inte vara något negativt. Tvärt om! Du är uppvuxen på mugglarvis och antagligen kommer det bli enklare för dig, för det är de traditionerna och sätten du är uppväxt med. Så, vad försöker jag säga egentligen? Hjärtat är inget att leka med. Var försiktig i ditt val av vem du älskar och inte. Men om Helene är rätt för dig, så bry dig inte om vad alla andra tycker och säger, utan följ ditt hjärta!"

"Men..."

"Du tänker på Fleur? Hon skickade mig en uggla i morse och förklarade allt, och jag håller med henne. Det hela var egentligen ett misstag redan från början. Jag föll för hennes yttre, för hennes utstrålning. Varför hon föll för mig vet jag inte. Men jag älskade henne aldrig egentligen. Att det gick så långt som det gick berodde bara på att en sak ledde till en annan. Jag VALDE aldrig! Om vi hade gift oss igår så hade vi på något sätt fått det att fungera, men det var bäst det som skedde." Bill drog djupt efter andan. "Jag tänker inte ställa dig mot väggen. Du är fortfarande ung och kommer göra många misstag på vägen mot vuxenlivet. Minns bara att jag finns här för dig om du vill prata. Jag kommer inte att skvallra, du kan lita på mig. God natt Harry!"

Den första september visade sig vara en regnig dag. Inte det vanliga duggregnet, utan verkligt ösregn!

"Redo Harry?" Moody stod grymtande vid dörren och tittade ut på regnet.

"Ja!" För en gångs skulle så hade han varit färdig långt innan utsatt tid och bara väntat otåligt på alla andra skulle bli färdiga med frukosten. Bill hade förminskat hans koffert och stoppat den i fickan, så att de skulle slippa släpa på den utifall att de blev anfallna.

"Bra, då går vi! Jag går först. Håll dig tätt efter mig!"

"Vi har redan gått igenom detta tjugo gånger, kan vi komma iväg nu!"

"Jaja"

"Hej då Harry! Syns om en liten stund!" Molly och Arthur och Fred och George och Hermione och Ginny kramade om honom i tur och ordning. Men tillslut kom de iväg ändå. Förutom Moody och Bill ingick Charlie, Tonks och Remus i Harrys eskort. Efter många extrasvängar så kom de tillslut fram till King's Cross, genomblöta och frusna. Trots att det fanns så mycket mugglare runtomkring så vågade sig Bill på en enkel trollformel, så att de i alla fall kände sig lite varmare. Men Harry brydde sig inte så mycket om det, utan skyndade bort till spår nio och tittade efter Helene. Vart var hon? Hade hon inte fått hans brev? Kunde hon inte komma? Tusen tankar sköt igenom hans huvud tills han fick syn på henne och Maggie och rusade fram till henne och gav henne en jättekram.

"Jag har saknat dig så otroligt mycket!" mumlade Helene i örat på honom.

"Och jag har saknat dig!" Harry ville aldrig släppa henne igen, nu hade han allt han behövde! Men alldeles för snart började hon skruva på sig. "Alla TITTAR, Harry!" Trots att han anade att det var oförskämt kunde han inte låta bli att skratta åt henne och hålla kvar henne några sekunder till.

"Jaha. Vad ska vi göra istället då?"

"Ähum, jag vet inte…" Hon tystnade. Tänkte efter, men kom inte på något. Tystnaden växte snart till att bli pinsam. "Ehh, vi skulle kunna gå ett varv…?"

"Okej"

"Nej, Harry. Stanna här!", beordrade Moody dem. "Du vet…"

"Öhh, vi borde nog stanna kvar här för den delen." Harry gav Helene en urskuldande blick. Han tyckte hon såg lite skärrad ut, men om det var för att hon var rädd för Moody eller något annat visste han inte. För att avleda hennes tankar sa han snabbt: "Jag kommer att sakna dig. Det kommer inte gå en endaste liten sekund utan att jag tänker på dig. Du vet om det, va?"

"Klart jag vet, för jag tänker på dig hela tiden! Åhh Harry, varför kan inte jag få följa med dig! Slippa allt detta?"

"Jag önskar att du kunde, men det går inte är jag rädd. Vi får hålla ut tills jag får jullov. Då lovar jag att komma tillbaka! Och jag kommer skicka massor med brev."

"Vad är ett brev jämfört att få vara tillsammans, om så bara för några minuter?"

"Inte mycket, men det är det bästa som jag kan erbjuda. Du måste gå i skolan, jag måste gå i skolan och då är det allt som vi kan…"

"Harry, det är dags…", Bill avbröt honom.

"Jag måste gå nu. Du anar inte hur mycket jag kommer att sakna dig. Var försiktig. Jag älskar dig!"

"Och jag älskar dig", och med det så gav hon honom en kyss som varade länge, länge. "Gå nu! Jag orkar inte med långa avsked! Bara gå!"

"Adjö älskade" Harry vände sig om och gick långsamt mot spärren mellan spår 9 och 10. Precis innan han kom fram vände han sig om en sista gång och fångade hennes blick. Och så var han igenom, borta vara mugglarvärlden, framför honom stod Hogwartsexpressen och väntade på att klockan skulle bli elva. Framför honom låg ett långt skolår. Tusen känslor rusade igenom honom. Han saknade henne redan, men den känslan var inte överväldigande. Han visste att de skulle ses igen. Men fram till dess måste han fokusera på studierna. Om sommaren hade varit full av överraskningar så var det ändå inget mot vad som väntade! Ett skolår på Hogwarts var inget annat än ett äventyr!


End file.
